


A King's Life

by ilovealexkingston



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealexkingston/pseuds/ilovealexkingston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Doctor Who hiatus between series 6 and 7, Matt and Alex are cast to play lovers in a film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Sanne (you--watch--us--run.tumblr.com) based on a poster created by LadyGranthams (http://ilovealexkingston.tumblr.com/post/16848890878/vonblixen-movies-i-wish-existed-oedipus-rex)
> 
> This is a work of fiction. No malice or harm is intended. For entertainment purposes only.  
> I have no ill will towards any of the people in the fic. Character assassination is used as a plot device and NOT as a suggestion or wish.

Alex abruptly ended the call and in a fit of frustration threw her mobile across her living room to land on the couch. 

Her American agent was not very forthcoming with future projects. She had been passed over several times for numerous movies and tv pilots. She could not even play “Mom” in a common situation comedy. No, she was deemed “too old.” 

They wanted someone younger. Thinner. Less British. Less crazy hair. Known. Not known. More Attractive. Less Attractive. Something else just not her. 

It was tough being considered old in Hollywood. Most movies in production had male leads and those that had any female parts had “girlfriend,” or “young mother.” The cachet she created in ER didn't get her far at all.

She looked at her reflection in the large mirror that hung atop the couch. With a critical eye, she surveyed it. Okay, not as firm as it used to be but still good-looking. Especially for a 49 year old. What was it that she saw on one of those websites underneath one of her pictures? Ah yes, “Nobody's perf--” 

 

Her spirits lifted somewhat, Alex gathered the courage to call her agent, Susanne, in the UK. At least, in that part of the world, people were less youth-obsessed and her work as River Song had made her a household name.

They spent two hours discussing possible projects. There were two period mini-series in the Austen style that were offered. They were mildly interesting though playing a stogey mother did not appeal at all. A request for an audition at the West End for Wycherley's “The Country Wife” was bandied about.  
A script for an odd student film about an interpretive nude dancer made her pause a bit. Then, there was a script for Oedipus Rex. 

Alex instinctively wanted to dismiss it as the subject matter was slightly off-colour but let Susanne continue talking, “it's a modern take on the play. Instead of Oedipus as King, he's the CEO of a multinational corporation. With backstory, of course. It's not just the play because that would be dull. They're putting in good production values in this, pulling all stops. They want this to be an Award winner...”

“Mmmm.” Alex absentmindedly chewed on one of her curls.

 

“Oh, and they have a few major actors signed up already. Let's see.” There was a slight pause as Susanne checked the papers before her. “Ian McKellen as Laius, Geoffrey Rush as Creon, Helena Bonham Carter as Teiresias....”

 

“Hmmmn, Susa--” said Alex, ready to move on

“And, Matt's playing Oedipus.”

“I'm sorry. Come again?” 

“Matt Smith. Your Matt. He's gotten the part.”

Alex snorted, “Susanne, he's not my Matt. I just worked with him.” She can't keep the smile off of her face, thinking about Matt and his goofy adorable self. Sure, he wasn't her Matt but they were good friends and there were times when.... She quickly pushed those thoughts away. No use thinking about them.

“Well? Are you interested?”

 

“I admit,” she replied slowly. “It is intriguing. Although I wasn't looking to play a mother to a fully grown man, I'll take a look at it.”

 

“Good, then. I'll schedule a reading with the producers at the end of the week. Will that do?”

 

“Yes, I suppose it will. Thank you, Susanne and good night.”

“Good night, Alex.”

 

Call ended, Alex breathed a sigh of relief and let herself relax on the couch. A film. With Matt. Playing his wife. Again.... 

 

Could be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt danced down the sidewalk, stepping through puddles like Gene Kelly in “Singing in the Rain.”

Or at least that's what he like to think.

In reality though he awkwardly sidestepped passers-by with a one-two swish step into puddles.

He was actually getting the hang of dodging those coffee-carrying, umbrella-toting, rushing people. He was making a true effort, very mindful of Moffat's continuous advice to avoid people holding coffee, lest they end up wearing it. 

Whoops! A close call with a mother dragging a uniform-clad child who stopped abruptly in recognition of the Doctor.

Matt gave the youngster a wink and a smile and hurriedly danced past, more Doctorlike than not.

 

Ah, it was a good day. 

Never mind the dreary weather. Who cares for a little rain? Okay, a lot of rain. And puddles. And mud. And watch out for that dog poop.

 

Nothing, not for a moment could change his happy mood. Work for Doctor Who had finished for a few months and he had a new film to get excited about. He had finally been able to break off his relationship with Daisy and had just managed to acquire a new flat. Things were looking on the up and up.

He felt a little bad for the relationship breakup. Really. Daisy was truly a lovely girl. Sexy. Great in bed. Wonderful photo ops. Fun to party with. But lately, she had become too clingy for him, and more often than not, jealous of the people he hung around. Plus, she started talking marriage and all that stuff.

Matt was not against marriage. Not in the least. It had to be with the Right Person though. (He could even see the capital letters in his head.) Daisy was great as girlfriends go but as hard as he tried, he couldn't see himself married to her. No, she just wasn't the one.

And so, when she started talking about getting engaged, Matt did the right thing and decided to call it off. He once again tried a relationship with Daisy, but her tendency to return to the talk of marriage made him end it for the second and final time.

So now, he was free. 

Free to have his own place. 

Free to do what he wanted when he wanted. 

Free to commit to an exciting new project. Oedipus Rex, no less! A dark film that would allow him to stretch his acting abilities. Hmmmn, should he grow a beard? He did hear good feedback when he did it for some episodes in season six. Ah, maybe he should check with the director. No use being funny. Lots of established actors were attached to the film. Must not embarrass oneself.

Matt wondered briefly who would be playing Jocasta, his wife. He often developed crushes on his co-stars and he wondered if this would happen once again. 'Course, if you asked him who he wanted to play Jocasta, his first candidate would be Alex, the beautiful Alex Kingston. 

Yes, he did have a crush on her. And probably did still. What was that he told that interviewer? He loved Alex... 

Sadly, he brushed all musings aside. Never would they cast Alex as Jocasta. They had already seen her  
play across him in Doctor Who.

Oh well, he'll just have to make magic with whomever they cast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Doctor Who hiatus between series 6 and 7, Matt and Alex are cast to play lovers in a film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character assassination in progress. This is a work of fiction. Any liberties taken by my are from my imagination and not reflective of the celebrities involved. I don't bear any ill will toward any of the celebrities. I'm just using it as a plot device. In Real Life, I'd be happy to see them with whomever makes them happy. In fiction however.... all bets are off. ;)

It did not takethe producers long to make up their minds that Alex was their Jocasta. They had already been thinking of her when they sent her agent the script, and after her quick read of select scenes, they offered her the part of their movie. It was necessary for them to finalize the casting sides as pre-production had already started two weeks prior and actual filming was set to start in two days. 

 

~*~

The night's partying over, Daisy staggered into her empty flat. Throwing her jacket on the nearest chair, she glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes. Three o'clock in the morning. Pretty early to stop partying, if you asked her.

She turned to bottles arranged haphazardly on the kitchen counter. Merlot... Scotch... Gin.. Vodka... ah, there it is, tequila. Great, a half bottle left. She popped open the cap and took a few swigs. Yes, just the thing she needed. 

Tequila bottle in hand, she plopped down on the couch, and fell on a hard object. “Fuck!”

She reached underneath and pulled out her laptop. She briefly debated tossing it aside but decided to go online, check her email, maybe look at her tumblr pics. It was always fun to see what sexiness her fans came up with. A couple more swigs from the bottle and she logged in and opened her email.

Daisy frowned as she read the screen on her laptop. Though she was no longer dating Matt, she couldn't see any reason to remove her “Matt Smith” Google alert. After all, they were still friends, weren't they?

 

News- press release

London: Today, the BBC has announced that filming of their motion picture, “Oedipus Rex,” started earlier this month. The movie stars Matt Smith in the lead role of Oedipus Rex. The modern adaptation, loosely based on Sophocles' play of the same name, takes place in and around the London area. Among the well-known thespians cast are Ian McKellan, Colin Firth, Geoffrey Rush, Kirsten Scott Thomas, Helena Bonham Carter and Alex Kingston....

 

Something about that short article bothered Daisy. She mulled it over as she checked the rest of her email, taking liberal sips of tequila. It was when the bottle was almost finished that it occurred to her. 

That's it. _Alex Kingston._ She was the one with all that flirtiness with her man. Uh-huh. The nerve. Touching here, touching there. Even the fans strongly suspected something was up. What did they call it? Oh yesh, Mattex. Daisy rolled her eyes then fumbled in her purse for her mobile and rang Matt straightaway.

After five rings, a sleepy voice answered. “'ello?” 

“Maaatty! Whaats up?!” she chirped rather loudly. 

“Daisy?” asked Matt groggily. “What time is it? Are you in trouble?”

“Nooo, Maatty.” she replied in a sing-song voice.

Silence and then, “Do you want to tell me why you're calling at... four o'clock in the morning?” The irritation in his voice clear. 

A bit put out that her Ex wasn't more accommodating, Daisy whined. “Why is that BITCH in your moovie, Maatty? That fucking cunt?!” Swig of tequila.

 

“What? What are you talking about? ... Daisy, are you drinking?”

Mad giggles. “Of course, I'm drinking. Tequilla! Tada- dada-dada-da-dum!”

A sad sigh, then calmly. “Okay, Daisy... Look, you are clearly out of your mind at the moment. I'm going to hang up. You should go to bed. Goodnight.” Click.

 

It took Daisy several minutes before she realized that Matt was no longer on the line with her. Cursing, she shut her phone, and tossed it aside. Then, she looked at her bottle, hugged it and said, “you are my only friend,” and spent the rest of the morning finishing the bottle before passing out.

~*~

 

Despite his too-early wake up call, Matt was on set at a quarter-to-seven in the morning, and ready for rehearsals. It was an outdoor shoot, located in large backyard of sorts. To one side lay an assortment of toys: balls, jump ropes, a bike. The cameras and light surrounded a rectangular space where a gaffer was setting up different coloured tape for the actors' marks. 

 

He was feeling quite giddy. Perhaps he should have skipped the coffee this morning, or just had one. Yes, one would have stopped him from this manic pacing around. He should stop really.

He's not playing the Doctor, but someone serious. Yes, serious. Think beard! Serious face. No, serious _faces._ He tried a series of different serious faces in succession garnering him more than a few odd looks from different crew members. 

“Just warming up the muscles,” he called out in explanation. Uncertain nods were his response. His face done, he decided to limber up the rest of his muscles. Being outside, he had no worries about space, or hitting anyone. Ah, a ball! Matt went through a few football drills to the amusement of the two child actors who played Oedipus' and Jocasta's children.

His cavalier demeanor aside, Matt was nervous. This was a strange feeling as he did not at all have the slightest case of the nerves while filming with his screen idols, Ian McKellan and Geoffrey Rush. No, it was Alex. 

Alex being back and being... well, _Alex._

It was Alex's first day of filming on set with him, and he couldn't wait to see her again. They had been good friends while Doctor Who was being shot. Once that ended however, Alex and he had gone their separate ways. She, off to Salome in America, and he, back to working on the Christmas Special and all the promotions that came along. 

Despite his best intentions, he had not been able to keep in touch. He would have liked to say that he tried but with Daisy obsessively checking his phone, he avoided calling or texting, telling himself that it was not worth yet another row with Daisy. Thus, it had been months since he had had contact with Alex and in truth, he missed her. 

She was funny and flirty, and definitely not hard on the eyes. There was the hair... and her expressive eyes... not to forget her deliciously round... He shook his head as it to clear it. _Concentrate,_ he berated himself inwardly. _No use getting crazy over someone you're not even attracted to._ As if mocking his inner monologue, the ball slipped and whacked him on the face before landing back at his feet. Matt sighed and restarted his kick-ups. _Okay, mild crush. Very mild crush that he was over. Really over. Definitely over._ He forced himself to count out loud, hoping the task would distract him.

“28, 29, 30, 31, 32.” Matt was so involved in bouncing the ball up from the top of his shoes that he did not notice Alex's arrival.

“Hello, Matt.” came an amused voice from somewhere behind him.

Caught off guard, Matt accidentally hit the ball on the wrong angle and launched it straight towards one of the light stands. Luckily, a lighting tech was in front of the fixture and barely managed to catch the ball, giving Matt a solid glare. Matt gave the man a sheepish look, and apologized profusely. 

Alex came closer, looked down pointedly at his shoes, and teased, “Can't leave the Doctor on set?”

The shoes in question were the Doctor's own shoes, the boots he wore while filming Doctor Who. Several pairs were specially ordered and it was not difficult to take one home for personal use. He gave her a lazy smile, “I don't know what you mean. These are my boots. They even have my name on them. Would you like to see? I could _undress_ for you.”

 

Alex laughed delightedly. “Maybe later, sweetie. Oh, it is so good to see you again.” She gave him a friendly hug.

 

“It is good to see you,” replied Matt, bringing her closer and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “It's always nice to know someone already when coming to a new set, eh?” His initial tension easily dissipated by Alex's cheerful presence. 

 

“Yes, it is. Actually, I'm glad you're here,” replied Alex, gently running her hand up and down his arms. She continued in a near hush, “I... wasn't looking forward to seeing Kristen and Colin again.”

“Oh, you know them?” _Stupid question,_ he thought. _Of course, she knows them, she's been in theatre for ages. For God's sake, stop being a fool, and concentrate._

 

Alex sighed. “They knew me when... at a difficult time of my life. Ralph and I … we were at the end really and... well, let's just say I behaved abominably to those I believed had helped Ralph keep his affair a secret.”

 

“Ah, 'English Patient,'” _Again stupid. Think, you dunce._

 

“Yes, they were all friends. The lot of them.”

Matt drew her into a reassuring embrace, kissed her lightly on the head, and quietly said, “Listen, that's all past now. I'm sure they're over that. Anyway, I think you and I will just end up hanging out together like we usually do. No, need to worry.” A quick smile. “Besides, there's another person here that you already know.”

Alex stepped back slightly, curious. “Really, who?”

 

Matt motioned with his chin to a the child shyly approaching them. “Hello, Sydney.”

 

Alex turned around, and beamed. “Sydney!” Alex had played Sydney's mother on the show Marchlands and genuinely liked the talented young actress. They had worked together again when Sydney played the young River Song on Doctor Who. This time, Sydney was cast, along with another little girl, as Antigone, one of Jocasta's daughters.

Sydney received hugs from Alex when she joined them. They chatted a bit about the usual school work and talked about getting some time for her and Salome to get together. The three remained together in easy company until the Assistant Director called for their attention and then they all set to work as the family unit of Jocasta, Oedipus, and their two little girls. 

~*~

As filming days went, this one was a relatively light one with little to no dialogue. A Location Shoot - the scenes took place outside on the well-manicured lawns of Charlton House. Several takes of the happy family playing games and another few of them having a picnic together comprised the morning's activities. After lunch, the two girls were sent home as they were only allowed to film for twelve hours a week. The afternoon's shots (both wide and close-up) consisted mainly of Oedipus and Jocasta lounging while kissing and fooling around underneath a shady tree. They were a couple very much in love. No set dialogue was written. Instead much to their delight, Matt and Alex were encouraged to improvise their own. 

It was easy for Alex to slip into Jocasta's role. She was very comfortable with Matt and their chemistry was palpable on screen. There were times when Alex was certain that the Director would yell “Cut” at some of their more bawdy repartee but to her surprise, all she got was delighted grins from him. 

Matt, being himself, off camera, made the filming amusing and very funny, though not always intentionally. His hopeless clumsiness with the props and his limbs gave Alex an endless source of teasing. Against her better judgment, Alex found herself gazing at him fondly between takes, like the way she often did on the Doctor Who set.

In truth, Alex was very thankful that her first day was one with little expectations other than play the happy wife. It would have been very difficult for her to pretend to befriend her ex-husband's friends straightaway. Plus, spending the afternoon snogging and caressing Matt was not exactly something to complain about .. and he smelled so nice too. Mmmnn. She snuggled closer in his arms, and was rewarded with a soft open kisses down the nape of her neck.

 

“Cut and print that,” called the Director from him chair behind the monitors, and echoed loudly by the Assistant Director to everyone. “Okay, everyone, that's all for today. See you all tomorrow.”

 

At that, Matt gave Alex a smile, stood up, and every so gentlemanly helped her up. “Thank you, Ms. Kingston for the lovely day.”

 

“Oh, Matt, you're the one that made it ever so much lovelier,” returned Alex with a wicked smile. “After all, who could resist all those kisses? It's enough to make anyone swoon with delight.”

Matt laughed and shook his head ruefully. “Alex, you're such a flirt. You have me beat hands down.”

 

“No, didn't have to use my hands... yet.” Alex giggled as they walked towards their respective trailers.

 

Matt grinned at her.

 

They walked in companionable silence for several minutes then Matt said, “So, I'm meeting Kaz and Arthur at a pub not too far from here. You could join us. If you'd like...”

 

Alex smiled but gently replied, “I don't know. You know what happened last time I went out drinking with you lot. I could barely keep up.”

 

“No, it's nothing like that. It's not a going-out-getting-drunk-kind-of-thing. It's just a few pints with friends. It'll be fun. They'd love to see you.”

Alex hesitated. She was not sure about going out drinking when she was needed at work the next morning.

 

As if guessing at her hesitation, Matt added, “My call time is early tomorrow morning. It'll just be a couple of drinks at the most. I also have to be home and get some rest.”

 

They reached their trailers where the wardrobe assistants were waiting to take their costumes. 

 

Alex finally nodded, “Okay, I'll come along. It will be good to see the others again.”

 

“Fantastic.” Matt gave her a grin that made her heart flop about somewhat. That cheeky monkey.  
~*~

 

After removing their costumes and a quick wash up, Alex and Matt took a taxi to The Prince of Wales from the Studios. Karen and Arthur were already there waiting for them at a booth when they arrived.

“Alex!” Karen jumped up from the booth and gave her a massive hug. Arthur followed suit.

 

“Mum, Dad, how have you been?”

Karen mock frowned at her. “What's wrong with you? You never visit. You never call.” At that, they all laughed.

 

“Oi, no love for me?” said Matt, bringing up the rear.

 

“Nah, we're too used to your ugly mug,” replied Karen.

 

“Yeah. Plus, she's our _daughter,_ ” added Arthur pointedly.

 

“Abuse, that's all I get around here,” returns Matt, plopping down in the booth and scooting over to let Alex sit beside him.

 

“Don't worry. I'll make it up in kisses tomorrow, my dear,” said Alex as she sat down beside him.

 

Karen shook her head as she returned to her place. “You two! Always with the flirting. That's where it all starts, you know.”

 

“Aw, Kaz, don't be jealous,” said Arthur, sitting down. “I can give you some kisses too.”

 

Karen held her hand up as if to ward Arthur off. “You, stay away from me. We're not working, ya know. Jeez. So, Alex, how have you been? It feels like ages! How's work?” 

 

“How about letting them order something to drink first, eh?” remarked Arthur. “She never shuts up. Still.”

 

Kaz retaliated with a hard poke to his shoulder which made Arthur yelp. Luckily for her, the waitress arrived before Arthur could do something back.

They ordered drinks and some fish and chips to eat. And then Alex filled Arthur and Karen up with everything that had happened.

They had spent a good hour catching up with each other and joking around when Matt's phone sang out “Baby got back.”

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny. _

It caught them all by surprise and they stopped and stared at him.

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough...

 

Matt gave them a sheepish look and mumbled, “I forgot to change it. Sorry.” Then quietly on the phone. “Hello, Daisy.”

 

Alex stood up to let Matt out. He mouthed his thanks as he slid out and went to the loo.

“Oh, Matt, how are you my sweet?”

 

“I'm good. Thank you.” Polite but reserved. Why would his ex-girlfriend be calling him again?

 

“Maatt, I'm so, so sorry I called up last night, 'k? I had too much to drink. Bladdered really.” Her voice was pleading, and it made Matt feel a little bad though he was not the person in the wrong.

 

He sighed. Breaking up was difficult and they did say they would remain friends. “That's okay, Daisy. It's done.”

 

“Are we good then?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Pause. Then a little shriller. “Maatt, are you at a pub?”

 

At this, Matt got irritated and tersely replied. “Yes, I am. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my friends.”

 

“Oh? Who's with you?”

 

Too polite to hang up, he replied, “The usual, Kaz, Arth-”

 

Daisy cut in, her voice now nasty, “She's there, isn't she, that woman..”

 

“What?” What was she going on about? He absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair, moving them off his face.

“ALEX. That boyfriend stealing woman! She's there, paws all over you.”

 

“Daisy, what are you talking about? Alex has never done....” replied Matt, more than a little exasperated. “What am I doing? We've broken up, Daisy. I'm going to hang up now, okay?” And he did.

Matt took a few minutes to compose himself from the disturbing phone call. That's the second time she's gotten crazy over nothing. He belatedly decided to use the facilities. Why not? He was there already. He washed his hands and again ran a damp hand through his hair. Yeah, now I look good. 

 

 

Arthur and Karen the only ones in the booth when Matt returned. “Where's Alex?” he asked, cheerfully as if the call was the run-of-the-mill-Hello-from-the-ex.

 

“She left. She said she had an early call in time and that she'll see you tomorrow,” supplied Arthur, helping himself to the rest of Alex's chips. 

 

“Was that Daisy?” asked Kaz, a glint in her eye. As if on cue, Karen and Arthur broke into their own tispy rendition of “Baby Got Back,” complete with lewd hand gestures.

 

“Clearly, the two of you already have had enough to drink,” said Matt, finishing off his pint, and reaching for his wallet.

 

“Just happy,” said Karen, cheekily bringing her drink up as a toast. “Sooo?” She was always nosy, asking questions. It made for easy teasing on a regular basis.

 

“So what?” replied Matt, keeping a straight face. Karen was one of his closest friends. Usually, he told her everything, but at the moment, he didn't feel like talking about his ex-girlfriend was becoming THE CRAZYEXGIRLFRIEND. He could even see the caps in his head. Nope, best keep her out of it. It was so tawdry.

 

“Daisy?” prompted Karen. “What did she want?”

 

Matt stood up and shrugged into his jacket. “Nothing much. Turns out I forgot a couple of my hats at her place. In any case, I got to get going. Early call too. See ya.”

 

“Bye,” chorused Arthur and Karen. They were used to early call times. Luckily for them though, at the moment, they were in between projects and were able to hang out late at pubs and have fun.

~*~

Daisy held her mobile to her ear for a whole minute before she realized that Matt had indeed hung up on her. AGAIN. Of all the nerve.

He never would have done that before. No. He was always the solicitous type, so sweet, so considerate of her feelings. It must be that bitch with her claws in him. That wrinkly, ancient crone. ICK! She was old enough to be his mother.

Wasn't she even _older_ than his mother? Gross.

Plus she was fat. And flabby. Have you seen her arms? Yeah, what could Matt see in her?

The cunt must be doing something to him. Poor dear, being manipulated like that.

No, she couldn't let that happen. That would ruin Matt's life to be stuck with an old lady! No, she would have to do something. She would help him. She would help him get rid of that bitch.

Oh yes.


	4. Chapter 4

 

~*~

 

And so she hid behind Matt.

 

For the next three weeks.

 

Never mind that she did not have any scenes with Colin or Kristen. She did not want to chance bumping into them around the studios alone and having them make polite small talk. As with most non-amicable divorces, their friends divided into _his_ and _hers._ Colin and Kristen were definitely _his._ As far as she knew, Geoffrey was not one of Ralph's close friends, but she did know that Colin and Geoffrey were good mates. Two degrees of separation too close for her comfort. It was best to make it easier on all of them and avoid them completely.

 

Thank God for Matt Smith. If it weren't for him, Alex would not be able to bear working in the same studio and sets as Ralph's friends. There was just too much chance that Ralph would drop by and see his friends and then she'd be forced to face him and forget that he had treated her horribly. It was part of her past that was so painful and demoralizing that even now seeing Ralph in person made her feel vulnerable and unwanted.

 

Fortunately, Matt understood her predicament and never seemed to dislike her constant presence around him. Whenever she was waiting for her turn in front the cameras, Alex would seek Matt out. They would find a secluded corner of the set and sit and talk, and talk, and talk... and joke around and flirt, as per usual. He was her mainstay in this.

 

Except at the moment, her mainstay was nowhere to be found. He had just excused himself for a bit after the break was called and now fifteen minutes had passed and he was not on set. Alex asked around but no one could tell her where he had gone. She then ended up sipping a cup of herbal tea in one of the outdoor mini café areas that they had scattered around the studios, nonchalantly reading her gardening magazine.

 

Part of Alex felt disturbed about monopolizing Matt's time. There were other people around that surely a handsome, virile bachelor like him would prefer to hang out with. There were a few cute young things in the hair and makeup trailer that were definitely interested in hanging out with Matt. And yet, he never mentioned that he'd rather be elsewhere Even when she gave him an “out.” He always refused to leave her. Except for now where he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps this was a hint?

 

Admittedly, Alex was disappointed to be rejected in such a fashion. Matt was so attentive, and kind. He made her feel like she was someone important, someone special. So much so that sometimes she briefly allowed herself the guilty pleasure of thinking what it would be like if they were together as a couple. _More than friends._

 

But only briefly. And then she would quickly brush all silly thoughts aside. What could she, a middle-aged woman with a young child, have to offer a man at the beginning of his life, of his career? Nothing. Matt deserved someone who could give him a family, someone who did not have baggage, someone who would look great on his arm when he strode down the red carpet. Someone not her. She'll have to be his good friend, cheering him on. Yes, that's it. His mature older friend who could give him life advice.

 

Alex's train of thought was interrupted by a shadow cast on her magazine. Not that she was really reading. It was just easier to _appear_ to be busy while sitting around.

 

“Am I late for tea?” asked Matt, a friendly smile on his face. He put down a tray with two steaming mugs of tea, and a box with a transparent lid on the tiny table before her. “Surprise!”

 

“Cinnamon buns!” exclaimed Alex in pleasure. “Matt, where did you get those?” One of Alex's favourite pastries were cinnamon buns. She had developed the taste for the gooey, sinfully sweet, calorie-laden concoctions while in America. Of course, she had a difficult time finding the American treat in London.

 

Matt grinned. “I have my sources.” He opened the box and the sweet cinnamon freshly baked smell wafted through the air. He handed one to Alex on a napkin. “Here you go. They're still hot.”

 

Alex bit in and moaned as the taste hit her tongue. “Matt, I _love_ you. I really, really love you.”

 

 

Matt laughed. “I love you too, Alex, but I know that's the cinnamon bun talking.”

 

 

Alex was too busy chewing to answer him. “Mmmnnn.”

 

Knowing he was defeated, Matt decided to eat a cinnamon bun and drink his tea.

 

 

An hour later, buns and tea consumed, Alex and Matt still hadn't been called to set. Nothing too unusual in that, but that did mean that a late supper would have to be found. There were still three more pages to shoot that day, and that meant four more hours at the very least.

 

 

“So, a new Indian restaurant opened up not far from my place. Heard it got good reviews,” said Alex, casually.

 

“Thinking of food again, Kingston? It's amazing you are so sexy, seeing the way you eat,” teased Matt lightly.

 

Alex tossed a wadded napkin at him. “Idiot.”

 

“And yet you still love me.”

 

“Only if you come bearing cinnamon buns,” retorted Alex.

 

“I bet you like more than just my _cinnamon_ buns,” said Matt with a playful smile. “You like all my _buns._ I have the most sinful buns around. Didn't you mention it at some point in an interview? You like my buns.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” replied Alex laughing and whacking him lightly on the arm with the magazine.

 

Matt giggled. He absolutely loved teasing Alex. “So... Samosa Garden? Don't look too shocked. I can read restaurant reviews too. Want to go tonight after filming?”

 

“Yes, that's why I brought it up.”

 

“It's a date then,” said Matt smugly.

 

“It's not a date. And behave.” Alex mockingly lifted the magazine as if to whack him again.

 

 

Just then, Geoffrey Rush walked up to them. “Hello, Matt, Alex. Hope I'm not interrupting. Finishing your tea?”

 

Alex smiled politely. “Yes, Matt brought me fresh cinnamon buns. Would you like some? Apparently, he has the _best_ buns.”

 

Geoffrey shook his head. “Have to keep an eye on the figure. But thank you.”

 

“Would you like to join us?” said Matt, gesturing at an empty chair.

 

“Oh no. Just walking by, and was wondering why it's taking so bloody long for them to set up the close ups. At this rate, it'll be past suppertime by the time we end,” said Geoffrey rather crossly. “They should have been done more than an hour ago.”

 

“Yes, it is taking much longer than usual,” agreed Alex. “We had the same thoughts actually.”

“You did, eh? So, what are your supper plans?”

 

“Oh, well.. we...” Alex stammered, taken by surprise. She was not expecting to have Geoffrey join them for dinner, in any case.

 

“Actually, we have a date,” supplied Matt, _sotto voce_. Then he gently covered Alex's hand with his, and squeezed lightly to prompt her not to speak. On cue, Alex smiled shyly.

 

“Aaah.” Geoffrey nodded and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. “I understand,” he said gravely. “Not to worry. I will be discreet. You can count on me.”

 

“Thank you,” replied Matt. “I knew I could.”

 

“You're welcome.” Geoffrey smiled and winked at them. “Now, I'm going to see what the hell is keeping them up. Bye.”

 

 

Alex waited until Geoffrey was out of sight before she pulled her hand away from Matt and gave him a hard thwack on the shoulder. “What the hell, Matt!”

 

“Ow!” Matt rubbed his shoulder, and glared at her. “That was uncalled for.”

 

“Why did you tell him we're on a date? You idiot! Now he thinks we're _dating_!” Alex was furious. How could he play games with her like this?

 

Matt snorted. “He's not going to tell anyone. You're the one who didn't want him coming along. Besides, what's wrong with us dating anyway?” He added casually though truly inside that's not what he felt.

 

“What's wrong with us _dating_? Are you serious? Even the idea is ridiculous! I'm old. You're young. I'm a double divorcée with a child. You're recently single. You're starting your career. I'm towards the end of it... what _isn't_ wrong? UGH!” Alex was so frustrated that she could not continue. She stood up to leave.

 

Matt caught her by the arm before she did. “No, don't leave. Please. Please, sit down.”

 

She sat down. Better not cause a scene. She was still mad. Where did all that emotion come from? It scared her a little. Truth be told, she wanted to run away from these unsettling feelings. She crossed her arms and stared off into the distance.

 

Matt exhaled loudly. “Look, I was stupid. I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry.”

 

Alex didn't say anything for two long minutes and then sulkily, “It's okay. You had to say something. Thanks.”

 

“I'm forgiven?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So, we can still go to Samosa Garden?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Great. It's a date.”

 

“It's not a date.”

 

~*~

Matt was positively giddy between takes with Geoffrey, Alex and perhaps twenty extras who filled in as office staff of Rex Enterprises. Not really a good thing since the scene was supposed to be a serious one.

 

Oedipus was to confront Creon in the midst of his place of business. Their discussion would become so heated that Jocasta would have to intervene to prevent them from coming to blows and keep their employees from witnessing a meltdown in corporate leadership.

 

Matt apologized as having had too much sugary dessert when Geoffrey snidely commented on having too many takes for a simple scene. Not exactly what Matt wanted to happen. _Get it together, Smith,_ he berated himself silently.

 

Matt was certain that his manic energy came from the anticipation of going out to dinner with Alex. Alone. There was just something about Alex that made him weak-kneed.

 

Always had.

 

The flirtation was just a cover up really.

 

And now, he was going on a date with her. _Not a date_. Ooh, he could even hear her voice say it. Surreptitiously, he glanced at Alex.

 

Only to find her looking back at him, eyebrow cocked in question. Of course. She knew he didn't have _that much_ sugar.

 

Matt did the only thing he _could_ do in that situation.

 

He winked at her. Backat'cha, Kingston.

 

That only made her roll her eyes and shake her head at him.

 

“Okay, let's try that one more time, everyone,” said Mr. Burton, patiently, from behind the monitors. “Roll it. Whenever you're ready, Mr. Smith.”

 

Matt straightened his tie, took several deep breaths, and became the character of Oedipus: Angry. Belligerent. Worried about his business. Feelings of betrayal from his Brother-in-Law's actions. “You— here? You have the gall to show your face? You, plotting to get me fired?

I see it all, the marauding thief himself

scheming to steal my position and power!

Tell me,

what do you take me for, coward or fool, when you spun out your plot?...”

 

Matt as Oedipus continued the verbal attack while Geoffrey as Creon failed to calm him down and keep his temper. Their verbal battle escalated to physicality, pushing and shoving. At this point, Alex as Jocasta, trying to stop them both, put herself in between the two men.

 

As The Doctor, Matt had become accustomed to long, wordy scenes of high intensity. He carried it time and time again, full of emotion and physicality. Perhaps it was because it was the eleventh take of the night, or perhaps it was his happiness of being with Alex or perhaps his innate lack of coordination that caused him to deliver a strong blow underneath Alex's chin. He couldn't really say.

 

What he did know was that he had intended to shrug her hand off his arm, and give another savage push at Geoffrey, but when Alex came to pull them apart, his hand, his stupid, stupid hand hit Alex.

 

A loud crack and Alex's head snapped back from the accidental blow. She staggered back, holding her jaw, eyes closed in pain.

 

A moment of shared shock then pandemonium broke loose on set. Extras talked excitedly with each other as voices were raised.

 

“Cut! Let's print that! That was amazing,” from the director.

 

“We need a medic!” yelled Geoffrey at the crew, “And get some ice quickly!”

 

“Ohmygod. Alex,” Matt said, quickly reaching for her, “Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I'm so, so sorry.”

 

Alex held her hand up as if to tell Matt not to come closer, her eyes still closed. A red mark showing where his hand connected.

 

“Matthew, make way for the medic, will you?” remarked Geoffrey, dryly. “Come on. We can't be in the way.” And he dragged Matt off to the side.

 

The medic arrived, had Alex sit down and assessed her injury. He then put a cold compress on it. “Ms. Kingston, it doesn't appear to be broken. There may be some bruising and swelling. A few ibuprofen tablets will help bring the pain and the swelling down. Aside from that, you'll be fine. ”

 

Alex nodded. “Thank you. It's feeling better now actually. ”

 

“You're welcome,” replied the medic and he walked off to talk to Mr. Burton.

 

 

Seeing Alex alone, Matt approached her cautiously. He felt absolutely terrible about hitting her, even by accident. She was the very last person he would ever hurt.

 

“Matt?”

 

“Yes, Alex.”

 

“Are you trying to get back at me for that slap back on Who?”

 

“What?! No! I-I... that.” he stammered

 

Alex laughed lightly, then winced. “I was just kidding. Don't look so guilty. It was an accident.”

 

“I'm still very sorry, Alex,” said Matt softly.

 

He looked so much like a whipped puppy that Alex gave him a hug. “It was an accident,” she repeated. “I'm all right. I've gotten worse just playing with Salome. Now, let's see if Mr. Burton is ready for us.”

 

 

Mr. Burton was indeed ready for them. He had decided to use the footage of Jocasta getting hit by Oedipus. Since it was unscripted, the actors had to ad-lib a few lines afterward, but it hours later, it all looked wonderful on film.

 

~*~

 

In the wee hours of the morning, as Alex lay in bed waiting for sleep to come to her, she mused about her _“notadate”_ with Matt. She really should try harder to sleep since she had a flight to Los Angeles to catch in the early afternoon and she didn't want to look too haggard for Salome.

 

Salome always worried about her when she looked tired. Alex only had one week this time and she wanted to make the most of it. She was not needed on the Oedipus Rex set for the next 10 days and she wanted to have some time with her daughter. Goodness knows how little time she had with her.

 

Alex tried breathing exercises to help her sleep, to no avail. Her mind kept wandering back to her late supper with Matt.

 

Matt had felt so remorseful about hitting her. He had been so eager to please her that when she asked him how spicy he wanted the food to be, he had practically jumped and said, “Spicy. Very spicy, the way you like it.”

 

She had taken him at his word and requested “Indian Spicy,” not knowing that Matt was uninitiated to the spicy nature of Indian food. He had only tried it a couple times prior, and then had requested the “mild version.”

 

When the dishes arrived, she had served them both and proceeded to dig in. She was hungry and she loved to eat spicy food. Mmmmnn, spicy. She could taste the delicious blend of flavours and heat on her tongue.

 

All of a sudden, she had noticed Matt do some kind of whole body spasm and frantically reach for his water. Unfortunately, Matt, being himself, had missed his goblet and instead had knocked both glasses to the table, and drenching both of them. He had tried desperately to mop the mess up with his napkin and ended up bumping their food-laden plates to their laps, all the while his face had been getting redder and redder due to the spicy nature of the food. Before Matt could do more damage, a server had arrived with a mango lassi to cool Matt's mouth and help clean up the mess.

 

Mouth cooled, Matt had profusely apologized and was served the “mild” version of their dishes.

Needless to say, they had left the restaurant an extremely generous tip to make up for it.

 

Alex had been rather annoyed at the time. First, the accidental blow to the chin, and then the spilled water and food all over her clothes. Of course, she had not let on as Matt had already been feeling bad about it all. After supper, she had just smiled frostily, bid him good night, and took a cab home. Now, thinking about it, she could see the humour in it. Oh, that poor clumsy man. In retrospect, she had been a little harsh on him. Alex vowed to ring him before she caught her flight.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

He missed her.

 

He missed her more than he wanted to admit to himself. She had been away for nearly a week now and he just wanted her back. Oh, why was America so, so far away?

 

For the past month of filming, it had just been the two of them, hanging out between takes, eating their meals together, and even occasionally going out. _Okay, it was twice. Once with Kaz and Arthur, and the other time at that Indian restaurant. Who's counting? Who are you kidding? YOU are. Stupid git._

 

Matt was so used to being with Alex when he wasn't working that when lunch was called on the set, he found himself walking straightaway to Alex's trailer. He caught himself right before knocking on her door, mentally berated himself, and turned to walk several steps to his own trailer.

 

Once inside, he flopped noisily on his couch. Well, what's he supposed to do now? Maybe if he phoned? He checked his watch. So it was two in the afternoon, he did a quick calculation.... six AM. Nope, probably too early then. His stomach growled demanding his attention, and Matt went off in search of lunch.

 

An hour later, lunch eaten, Matt was back in his trailer, fiddling with various objects, trying to keep his mind off his missing friend. Aside from appeasing his hunger, lunch did not help make him feel better.

He had taken a bagged lunch from food services and had sat down at their spot. Except this time, Alex's chair was empty. From time to time, his fellow co-stars would walk past and greet him as he ate, but they would not dare join him. So accustomed were they to Alex's presence beside him that they did not want to crash the party. It made Matt all the lonelier.

 

Finally, when he could not take it any longer, he took out his mobile and called Alex. She answered on the third ring.

 

“Hello.” Her voice was like sunshine.

 

“Alex? Hi! It's Matt! Matt Smith, I play the Doctor.”

 

Alex laughed wholeheartedly. “Oh Matt, I DO recognize your voice, you silly man.”

 

“Heh. Um... Did I wake you? I know it's probably too early.” Matt paced his small trailer.

 

“No, you didn't. I'm getting Salome ready for school,” answered Alex, then, slightly away from the phone, “Salome, go brush your teeth. You cannot go to school with dragonbreath!”

 

Matt chuckled as he heard Salome's reply of “ewww, I don't have dragonbreath!  
  


 

“Well, make sure and brush anyway, love.” Then Alex's voice became clearer as she spoke directly on the phone. “How are you, Matt? Everything going well?”

 

“Ahh, yes. Yes, it is.... just wanted to say hi. That's all,” _Liar, liar, pants on fire._

 

“Really? You're not calling because you miss me?” Matt could already see the teasing smirk on Alex's face.

 

“Busted.” He grinned in return. Never mind that she couldn't see him. “I do miss you, Kingston. Lunch is soo boring. Waiting around is dull. There's no one to talk to . And I have no one to play with.” An unflattering image of a whiny child popped in his head, but it was too late to take back.

 

Alex rolled her eyes. Honestly, that man was such a flirt. He could have any of the women and some of the men eating from the palm of his hand. All he had to do was smile at them. There was no way he stayed all alone the past week on set. He was sweet though to make her _feel_ wanted. “I missed you too, and don't worry, sweetie. I'll be back in three days.”

 

“Three days, eh?”

 

“Or, you could say, three sleeps. Makes it easier that way.”

 

“Only if I dream of you,” said Matt.

 

“Flatterer,” said Alex. “Now, I have to go and take Salome to school. It was lovely hearing from you. Take care, Matt. Goodbye.”

 

“Bye, Alex. See you in three days.”

 

~*~

 

Alex returned to her London flat the night before she was scheduled to be on set. She hurriedly took a shower and got into bed, readying herself for the long day ahead. Her flight had been delayed for three hours and instead of coming home at a decent hour, she was forced to alter her plans. It was with much annoyance that she had phoned Matt from the VIP Lounge at LAX and let him know that she wouldn't be able to meet him that night, not even for a late dinner. He had been disappointed but cheerful enough to be able to see her on the morrow.

 

Alex had been more than a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to seeing Matt before filming. She had missed him. More than a little, if she were being truthful to herself. Being around him for long periods of time over the last two months made her so used to his funny, adorable, charming, sweet presence. Though she did not want to admit it, she had felt his absence so acutely. His smile. The way he made her laugh. His thoughtfulness. Oh, and not to mention how sexy he really was. She'd rather not dwell on it though. No good would come of that. They were friends. That's all. Good friends. That's it...

Okay, okay, so she was attracted to him. Who wasn't? But no, nothing could come of it. Or could it?

 

For a brief moment, she allowed herself the luxury of thinking of Matt as more than a friend. How lovely it would be to be with him all the time, to hear his voice saying her name huskily. And then she went there, thinking how wonderfully enthusiastic he would be as lover, kind and attentive... his lips all over her body, kissing, licking...

 

Alex caught herself, blushing furiously even though there was just her in bed.

 

But wait.

 

She was alone.

 

In her bed.

 

With naughty thoughts of Matt.

 

She smiled wickedly, turned off her light, and let her fingers do the walking.

 

~*~

 

The bedroom set was lavishly decorated in rich brown and red hues. All tastefully opulent and softly lit. It was meant to encourage the actors to be freer while they performed their intimate scenes. The room was heated to a temperature warm enough for a naked person but not too warm for anyone to sweat. From somewhere, soft music played to add to the ambiance.

 

To one side, off camera, Matt noticed wine chilling and a couple of glasses ready. In some studios, It was not unusual to provide the talent with some alcohol before a love scene to help drop inhibitions. Tempted as he was, Matt did not want alcohol to dull his senses. It would be the first time he would be able to BE with Alex. Granted, it was in the course of work, but how he had wanted to do this for the longest time. Unfortunately, Doctor Who was considered a family show and the opportunity for the Doctor to be intimate with his wife never arose. But now.... if only his heart would stop beating so rapidly. He was a professional for gods-sake, and Alex was a friend!

 

Where was she anyway? She had already departed the make-up trailer when Matt arrived to have full-body make-up put on.

 

Matt glanced around as he walked closer to the bed surrounded by four cameras. Not a lot of people were about, this being a closed set. A few techs and the director, of course, way over there and ...

 

Oh Alex.

 

Alex draped in nothing but a silk robe, a sash tied around her waist keeping everything hidden. She hadn't seen him yet as she was busy getting directions from the director and for that he was grateful. He was certain that he was turning the same colour of red as the silk sheets on the king-sized bed. And was it getting hotter in there? The robe he wore couldn't keep him that hot, could it?

 

Alex walked toward him, smiling like a cat in cream. “Hello, Matt.” She hugged him. (She was in a thin robe and ohboycouldhefeelmorethanheshouldbe.

 

Matt swallowed and his voice came out like a squeak. “A-lex,” he started, cleared his throat and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I'm glad you're here.”

 

“Oh, sweetie, so am I.” She wrapped an arm around his and led him to their chairs on the side of the set. “Los Angeles is fun but London does feel more like home.” Alex gazed at the director and his assistant, busy making adjustments and talking to the lighting and camera techs. “So, are you ready for this?”

 

Matt ducked his head shyly, and whispered knowingly. “It's not my first time.”

 

Alex whispered back, “Neither is it mine, but... Tim... is on the eccentric side...” She trailed off.

 

For several minutes, they both studied the quirky director from their vantage point. Then Matt said, “Yes, I have heard he has a different way of getting things from his actors. I mean for-” he coughed, “Love scenes. Wonder what they meant by it.”

 

Alex smiled. She too had heard strange rumours here and there. “My guess is that we'll soon find out. Every director is different.”

 

 

Finished with talking to the cameraman, Mr. Burton turned, spotted Matt and Alex and walked towards them at the same time as the hair and make up technician called for Ms. Kingston to come over near the bed. Alex nodded at Mr. Burton and went her way, leaving Matt with the Director.

 

“Ah, Mr. Smith, there you are!” said Tim Burton, smiling genially, both arms out as if to hug Matt. “Are you ready for your scene? Well, gotta tell you, I am glad. No, ecstatic that you and Ms. Kingston already know each other. Makes it easier, eh?” Not waiting for a reply from Matt, Tim continued enthusiastically. “Okay. I know the material may be on the how-does-my-niece-say-it _Gross_ side. But my aim is to transcend all that to make it beautiful so that our audience forgets what they are looking at. Instead, they find it so amorous, so passionate, that they cannot help but want to be a _part_ of it, eh? That's what I want to see. I want you to make love to Ms. Kingston, understood?”

 

“Er, okay.”

 

“Good. MAKING. _LOVE_.”

 

Matt nodded. “Right, making love. Yes. Love. Will do.”

 

Mr. Burton looked as pleased as punch. Always good to have actors who understand quickly. “Good. Now go take off your clothes.”

 

Somehow his mind refused to obey. Matt took a surreptitious glance around. “Um, now?”

 

Mr. Burton looked at him strangely. Yes. Yes, now. We begin. Go on. Go beside Ms. Kingston and take off your clothes.”

Matt took a deep breath and took the few steps to bring him face to face with Alex.

 

Alex greeted him, “Hello, Sweetie.” and dropped her robe.

 

Whatever Mattt was supposed to do next was completely lost. He was completely distracted by the sight of Alex's naked body. Yes, it was unprofessional of him to stare, not to mention rude. God, she was gorgeous, curves in all the right places. Beautiful. He licked his lips unconsciously and hoped that she wasn't offended. God did he ever want to lick every single inch of her. Then he caught himself, and blushed. “Oh, I'm s-s--”

 

Unperturbed by his frank appraisal, Alex smirked, leaned forward giving him a new and wonderful vantage point ( _godherbreastsareperfect)_ and whispered, “I show you mine, you show me yours.”

 

Like an idiot, Matt nodded mutely and somehow managed to remove his robe and handed it to somebody. He let himself be tugged onto the bed by Alex. He sat there beside her, trying to appear at ease. He was acting like a virgin on his first night!

 

By now, Mr. Burton was sitting behind the monitor “Good. Both on the bed. Now, I want to see beauty. Make love! I want you to touch each other just do it all. SLOWLY. Good. Action.”

 

Matt was so shocked by the blunt directions that he just sat there. Usually, there was more instruction at the beginning. Do that. Not just, have at it. What _is_ this, a porn movie?

 

Patiently, Alex had took the lead. “Matt, sweet Matt, look at me. No one is here. Just us. Kiss me.”

 

It was easy enough. They had kissed many, many times on the Doctor Who set. It was always very, uh, pleasurable. He always wanted to keep kissing her and now... well now he had the chance.

 

Matt leaned towards her and captured her lips with his. Gentle, soft kisses to begin with. Soon their mouths opened and their tongues entwined. His hands reached up to hold her face, bring her closer. Her hands caressed his back, up and down. He brought her closer, her breasts brushing his chest and he felt their hardened tips press lightly into his skin.

 

Under the cameras' unblinking gaze, Matt and Alex kissed and caressed. Matt's initial unease dissipated and he felt caught in the moment. Kissing her soft skin, licking, touching, moving... at times, even his body forgot that they were only “acting.” He felt ultimately blessed to have the chance to lay his hands on her beautiful, silky skin. Smell her hair. Hear her moans.

 

The shoot took well over five hours that day, and Matt and Alex were often left to improvise the scene. They had to do take after take with very brief pauses to adjust the cameras, make up or to allow the actors to have a drink of water or small snack. They were not allowed to leave the bed as that would take too long to set up. It was tiring work keeping such an intensity going, but Matt and Alex managed to keep it lighthearted and playful.

 

 

Every so often, the director would give specific instructions and they would comply as best as they could:

 

“Yes, keep kissing. Matt, on the neck... Lick a bit... Now, more... Suck it.”

“Good. Now, touch her breasts. Cup them. Stroke them. Kiss.”

 

“Alex, yes, touch his arse. Squeeze. No, not too hard, not S&M. Yess, soft. Gentle. More.”

 

“Good , very good... Matt, go lower. Kiss down her belly. Yes, stay there.... MAKE LOVE to her. Good. Lower, lower. Let's go as low as we can go... yes.... Hipbone, good. Hands on her thighs. Push them open.”

 

“Alex, a little less moaning, please.”

 

“Matt, settle between her legs... Yes, now move on up and kiss her again.... Both of you kissing.”

 

“Yes. Yes.... very good.... Matt, reach down with your hand in between her legs. Yeeesss... Alex, a little more writhing as if he's touching you there.”

 

“Hmmmn.... Okay, now you are going to take her. Alex, I want to see a reaction from his penetration.... Go..... Mmmmn.... And, again...... Okay, and one more time, same penetration.... Good.... Yes, now move slowly, Matt, small thrusts.”

 

“Now more. Yes, more. Faster. Harder. Keep going....”

 

“Okay, now. ORGASM!!!!! Show me that. Quiet one.... Good, now a loud one.... Good, now a very loud screaming one.... YES!!!!”

 

“Good, now you are spent, both of you.... Matt, do the pull out, but be loving and kiss, hold her... and whisper in her ear.... Good.... Okay, now you are both sleepy but happy.... yes, okay.... Excellent.”

 

 

Finally, after hours of “making love,” Mr. Burton had what he needed and said, “Cut. Print that.”

 

Drained, Matt and Alex lay back on the bed and rested there for a few minutes Then Matt stood up, and slipped on his robe. He took Alex's robe from the wardrobe mistress and held it in front of everyone while Alex stood up and shrugged into it. Of course, it was moot since Alex had been naked in front of everyone, but Matt felt that it was necessary.

 

Alex smiled gently at his thoughtfulness. He really was sweet. “Thank you.”

 

“You're most welcome. Shall we?” Matt gestured toward the exits to their trailers.

 

Alex nodded and fell into an easy pace beside him. They walked together without need for words.

 

 

Right before Alex took the steps to her trailer, Matt spoke up, “Um, Alex?”

 

She paused and turned to him expectantly.“Yes, Matt.”

 

Matt swallowed audibly. “I- I'm sorry about my...uh..” His face reddened considerably.

 

Alex smirked. She couldn't help it. He was just so adorable, all embarrassed like that. “Erection?”

 

“Um, yes. It was un--” Matt mimed awkwardly, giving the rather lewd impression of a man with a large hard-on. His face reddened even more.

 

Alex bit her lip in an effort not to laugh. The poor thing seemed mortified. She lay a hand on his arm, gentling his flailing. “Oh, don't be. I'm quite flattered actually. Here I am, old enough to be your mother. In fact, playing your mother. Trust me, it does good to an older lady's ego.”

 

“You're not old!”

 

“Oh, sweetie, you're too kind.”

 

“No, Alex, I'm not just saying that,” Matt protested.

 

“Really, you are a sweetheart.” She gave him a light peck on the cheek. “See you tomorrow, Matt. Good night.” Then she went off to her trailer, leaving Matt staring at her door longingly.

 

 

~*~

 

An hour later, Matt found himself peeking through the window of his trailer, waiting impatiently for Alex to exit hers. _When is she going to leave? What is she doing in there? Oooh, is she showering?.... Oh god, I've become a stalker. Doctor stalker waiting for---_

 

The sound of Alex's door opening and closing broke into his thoughts and with much feigned nonchalance, Matt opened his and strode out out after her.

 

Matt caught up with Alex as she rounded the corner, “Alex! I'll walk with you.”

 

Alex waited for him to join her. “On your way home?”

 

Matt nodded and gestured for her to start walking toward the parked cars set to take the cast home. “Yes, I'm … glad that's over with... long day. Though, I feel a little … wound up still.”

 

“Ah, yes, well.. That happens. As you know.”

 

“Yes, yes, I know. Done that in..er, other films...” Matt smirked. “And so have you, if I'm not mistaken.”

 

Alex grinned at him. “Yes, I have. Many times over. It does leave one quite... _tense_.”

 

Matt returned her grin. “Tense, yes. That’s a good word. ”

 

“Hmmn, and so, what are you plans now for the rest of the evening, or is it, morning?”

 

Matt shrugged, tried for nonchalance but it came off as a nervous gesture. “Oh, I don't know. Go home. Knock back a few. That short of thing. You?”

 

“I think I'll do the same.” She paused, as if considering something then continued. “I have a nice bottle of Gustave Lorentz Pinot Gris. I'd love to share it. Why don't we just drink together? Besides, my flat is walking distance from yours. You can go home afterwards? Wine is always better with company.”

 

Matt smiled slowly. “Yes, it is better with company. I'll be happy to share your wine, Ms. Kingston.”

 

They reached the line of hired cars and together got into one and drove away to Alex's flat.

 

 

~*~

 

A few hours later, Matt and Alex, both more than a tad tipsy, languidly sat shoulder to shoulder on her couch, leaning slightly on each other. They had imbibed most of the wine and had talked on about myriad personal subjects.

 

Alex felt quite happy and content at the moment. Matt was truly a lovely man. Kind and thoughtful. And sexy. She let her gaze wander slowly over his supine form assessing him. Delicious really. Oh yes, she could definitely…

 

“What?” Matt’s eyes met hers. “You’re staring, Kingston. Something the matter?”

 

Alex hesitated. Could she? She licked her lips slowly.

 

Matt’s eyes followed her tongue as it moved across her lips. One beat. Two. Then he decided to risk it. He had come this far already. Matt captured her lips with his.

 

A moment’s hesitation on her part, and then Alex kissed him back passionately. Mouths opening, tongues entwining. They broke off reluctantly, foreheads touching, panting heavily.

 

“Alex, is this okay?” breathed Matt.

 

Alex giggled. “Matt, I’ve been thinking of this all bloody day. Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

Matt quickly complied. Kissing Alex was…. Just heavenly. Nothing close to the pretend kissing that they had done on set. His hands cupped her face, moved to her hair. Her glorious-too-much-hair. It was softer than he expected it to be. He let his hands roam down her body, cupping her breasts while he nibbled down her throat. He laved her pressure points on her throat and was rewarded with a heady moan that went straight to his groin.

 

Alex reached down and pulled off her shirt, exposing her breasts to his view.

 

Matt took a few seconds to admire her breasts. He had always wondered how they would feel. Alex always had cleavage whenever she was in costume and he was always tempted to lick them. Giving in to his desire, he held them in each hand then, kissed them, sucked them in turn. He licked the nipples to tautness, circling them with his tongue.

 

More moans from Alex made him smile in satisfaction. “Do you like that, Kingston?” he asked between kisses. “And this?... Hmmn?” His hand reached down under her skirt, pulled off her underwear, and found her clit. She was wet. So very wet. He rubbed slowly, round and round, up and down, harder depending on Alex’s reaction.

 

Alex tried to catch her breath. “Maaattt.”

 

“Yes, Alex?” he replied, still working her hard. Now he let his finger enter her, pump up and down slowly. Another finger joined it.

 

“I want to feel your cock,” she whispered, her voice low and husky. And godsavehim, if that didn't put a thrill down his spine.

 

Alex reached down, pulled his cock out of his trousers, gave it a few long strokes. Straddling him she placed his cock on her cunt lips and slowly moved up and down, rubbing herself on him, her wetness coating his cock. Iron in velvet smoothness. She had wanted to do this all day.

 

Matt couldn't help but groan at the feeling of Alex, warm, wet. So... lush. It was all he could do not to come. No, she was in charge. He wouldn't come until she did. Rubbing forwards and backwards. So Warm. So Wet.

 

Alex continued the movement until, needing more, she placed him at her entrance and slowly sank down. She felt the pressure of his cockhead entering her, an inch. Two. It had been a long time since she had sex and everything was tight. Then, she pulled herself up, just the tip of his cock touching the outside of her vagina, and sank down once again an inch or two. She kept at this several times, teasing. Always teasing. Going down further and further each time. Listening to Matt's groans and the concentration and pleasure on his face. It almost made her come, but she wasn't quite ready. She wanted more.

 

Down. Up. Down. Up.

 

Then she sank onto him all the way. Almost there. Once more. All the way up. All the way down. Alex leaned over, her breasts brushing Matt's chest. “Now, come for me.”

 

Matt didn't need more urging. At her words he thrust himself faster and faster, harder and harder. Alex's screams pushing him on. Then he felt her contract rhythmically, milking his cock. It was too much sensation and he came hard, saying her name over and over.

 

Spent and sated, Alex lay on him limply. Her heart beating fast.

 

Silence reigned for several minutes, both of them basking in the pleasure they had shared.

 

“That was… good,” said Alex softly, her hand tracing small circles on Matt’s shoulders.

 

Holding her in a loose embrace, Matt smiled, pleased with himself. “Glad you enjoyed it, Kingston. More of that to come. In the future. I have mad skills, you know.”

 

Alex took a deep breath, held it and let it go. “About that.”

 

“Yes, it’s true. I’m quite talented.” He winked lasciviously.

 

This was going to be hard. Abruptly, Alex sat up. There was no way she would be able to say what she needed to say lying down on him. “I don’t think there should be _more_. _To come_.” Alex paused, letting her words sink in, then continued quickly before her courage was lost. “I mean, this was good. We both needed it after that scene. We were both wound up, needed release. That’s all. We’re good friends. We can still stay good friends, right?”

 

Quickly, Matt turned away to hide the sudden hurt on his face. _Of course, this was just a booty call, nothing else. Why did I think it was more?_ “Of course, we can.” He forced a smile. “Friends.”

 

Alex returned his smile. “Good. I'm glad. You're welcome to stay the night, you know. As friends. Get some rest. I don't mind.”

 

“Oh, okay. I guess I'll do that then. Better that way, eh? Since I'm already lying down here.”

 

“Yes, better that way,” agreed Alex as she pulled a blanket that she kept on the back of the couch on both of them as she lay back down on Matt. She snuggled close to him and promptly fell asleep.

 

As Alex slept on him, Matt breathed in her smell and wished he could have more than just that night. He fell asleep thinking of how he would win her heart.

 

 

~*~

 

It was nearly noon when Matt walked home to his flat, whistling happily. Everything was going well in his world. Yes, Alex said that she didn't want to have more than friendship, but that could be changed. He just had to come up with a plan. He could do that. He would convince Alex to want more.

So, as he walked home, he whistled. He wasn’t needed on set for another five hours, leaving him ample time to get some much needed sleep in. Life was good.

 

Unbeknownst to Matt, he was being watched.

 

Thanks to a connection made years ago, Daisy had access to the Oedipus Rex call sheets. She knew that Matt had filmed a sex scene yesterday and that shooting had ended at nine last night. And, now, watching him from the café across the street, she knew that he had slept elsewhere last night. There was no other place he would have ended up other than that Bitch’s place. Fucking Cunt! Well, she had it coming.

 

Daisy smiled wickedly as she thought of her plan. And it was good.

 

~*~

 

One minute, Alex was strolling along the sidewalk, enjoying the unseasonably warm day with Matt. The next, she felt her head held tight and and a strong hand had shoved her into a lamppost. Her face connected with the metal pole with a muffled bang.

 

Matt, distracted by an excited child yelling “Doctor! Doctor!” from a window above, did not immediately see what had happened. It was Alex's cry of pain that caught his attention after waving at the tot. “Alex, are you alright?” he asked concerned, and looking at the nasty bruise forming on her forehead. “Let's get that looked at.”

 

Alex quickly brushed him off. “No, no. I'm quite alright. I don't know what happened. Your clumsiness must be contagious,” she joked lightly as she started to walk, moving away from curious onlookers and their camera phones.

 

She took a couple of steps...

 

And down she went, face forward on the pavement. Matt was too surprised to catch her in time.

 

~*~

 

Daisy allowed herself a brief moment of satisfaction before pulling away from the curb. She had watched the whole incident from the safety of her car, parked half a block back. Cowering in the seat beside her, a parka-clad teenager practically shook with nervousness, his dirty blond hair tucked underneath his baseball cap.

 

Daisy bestowed a beautiful smile on him, “You did really well, Sam. Good job. You're a lot stronger than I thought you were.”

 

“I-I think we should call an ambulance. She's really hurt there. I think I pushed her too hard,” stammered the Sam, pale-faced. “I saw her fall.”

 

Daisy snorted and continued driving away from the scene. “No need. She's fine. Someone will help her.” The sound of sirens caused Daisy to pull to the side and let the ambulance pass.

 

“W-what if she's really hurt? Oh God, I really hurt her! We have to go back!” persisted the boy, now really frightened.

 

Daisy gave him a disgusted look and joined traffic when the road was clear. “Oh, stop whinging. You did what you were supposed to do.”

 

“No! I didn't... I.. This wasn't supposed.... Stop please. We have to go back!!! We have to tell them what we did!” The boy's voice started squeaking and irritating Daisy the more he went on.

 

Noticing a small parking lot, she pulled in and faced Sam. “Now, listen here, Sam,” she said, her voice low and menacing. “ _We_ are not going back. And _we_ are not telling anyone about this. _You_ assaulted her. You, not me. I didn't do anything.”

 

“But, but, but you told me-” The boy now started sobbing openly.

 

“Oh, grow up! You did it because you wanted to impress me. I didn't force you to. If you go telling, you're the one who will be in trouble. Ever been in Youth Court? How do you think your parents would feel, eh? Now, shut up. I'm going to drop you off at the next Tube station and I don't want to hear from you again. Got it?”

 

Sam nodded, his breath coming in gulps.

 

Daisy drove a mere minute before the sign for the Tube was visible. She pulled up to the curb. “Okay, out you go. Remember, not a word. Okay?”

 

“O-okay,” replied Sam, sulkily. He was still scared but somewhere inside him he managed to say, “I'm not a fan of yours anymore” before getting out and slamming the door.

 

Daisygave a snort of impatience. “Whatever.” She really didn't care what the boy thought. He was useful and she no longer needed him. She had found him from one of her many internet fansites. His site was simple and overly fawning. She figured that he was young. As soon as she met him, she knew that he would be perfect. Only fifteen and completely infatuated, it was easy to manipulate him to hurting that Bitch.

And now, hopefully, the Cunt would be out for a bit.

 

Serves her right, touching her Man.

 

~*~

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

An ambulance ride later and a couple of hours of being treated in Accident & Emergency, Alex felt increasingly frustrated. As she was being wheeled by a nurse to her private hospital room she asked, “Can you please explain to me again why I'm being admitted? I just fell. I'm alright. I need to go home. I have work tomorrow.”

 

Familiar with patients who were averse to being in the hospital, the nurse smiled at her reassuringly. “Ms. Kingston, you hit your head and had a concussion. It's standard procedure to keep patients with concussions overnight for observation. Now, if you please, get on the bed.”

 Alex complied, grumbling under her breath.

 

The nurse adjusted the pulse monitor, and set the bed. “Here is the control for the telly, and that button will call a nurse. Someone will be in shortly to talk with you. Do you need anything else?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you,” replied Alex politely, despite her annoyance. She sighed audibly then fixed her gaze on Matt who had been quiet all this while. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down gently. They shared a small smile then Alex said, “Thanks for being here with me. I’m sorry that our outing to the flea market is not going to happen today.”

 

“You’re welcome but you should know, Kingston, that I would have been here anyway. I’m here for you, you know. And don’t worry about the market. We can go any other time. It’s more important that you get better.”

 

“Yes, and that would be true if I was not doing well, but I feel fine. If only they would let me go home,” answered Alex rather petulantly.

 

“Well, you did hit your head hard enough to black out. They have to make sure you don’t have more serious injuries, other than your concussion.” Matt frowned slightly. “So, tell me… how did you not see that lamppost? I thought I was the clumsy one.”

 

Alex thought about it for a moment. “Well, that’s the thing. I did see the lampost and moved away from it. Then…I don’t know. I _think_ I heard something before I was shoved.”

 

“You were shoved?” More a statement than a question.

 

Alex nodded. “Yes, I’m certain of it. I think… I think that it was a young man, based on the voice.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“See, that is the odd part. I think he said, ‘Stay away from him, bitch.’”

 

“From whom? Did he mean me?” He said, all concerned for her safety.

 

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s all just strange.”

 

“Yeah, I agree…. Um, do you want to talk to the police about it?”

 

Alex hesitated. She didn’t want to bring more notice to the incident… if it even _were_ an incident. Things were so hazy right before and after that she couldn’t really tell if it was an accident or done purposefully. Still… there was her safety to think about. So, with some misgiving Alex nodded her assent. “Maybe if I told the police, they could keep an eye on it, or something like it.”

 

“Yes, of course. I’ll contact them for you. They can come around and get your statement while you’re here.”

 

“Thank you. You’re really a good friend, Matt.” Alex reached over and squeezed his hand affectionately.

 

“Yes, a good friend,” Matt echoed with slight irony. “About that. Alex, I have to tell you something.” Matt paused, gathering his courage. He had wanted to talk to her about it again, about being more than friends. He felt so protective of her in her state. He would not want anything to happen to her. Seeing her hurt just confirmed his feelings for her. If only she felt the same or let herself feel the same… Just a little push perhaps. He stared down at their clasped hands. “I-”

 

Whatever Matt had intended to say was interrupted by the loud ring on his mobile. “It’s probably the studio about the new schedule. I’ll have to get this. Sorry.”

 

Matt let go of Alex’s hand and moved away, bringing the phone to his ear. “Hello?... Oh, hi Daisy, how are you?... I’m good, yeah… Mmn,well, that does sound good but I can’t go…. Well, a friend of mine is in the hospital and I’m staying with her… Yes, you know her, it’s Alex… She’s okay, well, as much as can be with a concussion. But I think she’ll be fine…. No, I’d rather not leave her. Sorry… Okay, thanks, Daisy… You too. Bye.”

 

Matt walked back to Alex. “Wasn’t the studio.”

 

“I gathered that. Listen, Matt. You don’t have to stay here. Really, I’ll be fine.”

 

“That’s nice, but I'm not going.” Matt picked up the remote from the side table and sat down on the bed. “Now, how about a bit of telly? Move over, Kingston, you’re hogging the bed.”

 

Alex shook her head in disbelief but moved over anyway. She took some time to call Salome and to reassure her that she was alright. Half an hour later, she was asleep, snuggled next to Matt.

 

 ~*~

 

Alex showed up on set early on Thursday morning. The producers had wanted her well rested and healthy enough to have the stamina needed for the intense scene. Initially, the director had wanted to delay until the following week since the scene was a physical one where Alex would have to wrestle Matt away, yelling and screaming. It was hard enough for a regular actor. But for someone who had recently been in the hospital, it could be close to impossible. Mr. Burton, however, was overruled, on budgetary concerns. They had already moved the schedule around as much as possible to accommodate Alex but any more would not be feasible.

 

Alex was greeted warmly by cast and crew alike, all having heard news of her hospital stay. They had asked after her and had sent flowers, chocolates, and plush toys to her hospital room. It took Alex near half an hour to do her round of greeting and thanking those who had sent her cards and various gifts during her short stay in the hospital. Cheeks hurting from smiling, Alex entered her trailer, shut the door and let herself relax on the bed. Not even five minutes had passed before a couple of knocks sounded at her trailer door. Wearily Alex called out. “Okay, Erin, I'm coming,” thinking it was the Production Assistant calling her to the make up trailer.

 

The door opened. “No, Alex, it's me,” and Matt entered and shut the door behind him. “Hi, how are you feeling?”

 

Sitting up, Alex gave him a wry look. “I'm thinking that it wasn't a good idea to come in today.”

 

“No?” prompted Matt, sitting on the bed beside her.

 

Alex sighed. “Just that round of saying hi to everyone tired me out. I can’t imagine how I'll even get through today's scene. We have to do wide shots AND close up today. All angles, I've been told, to make up for lost time!” Frustrated, Alex held her head in her hands.

 

“Shh, it'll be okay. You'll be fine,” said Matt soothingly as he rubbed her lower back. “and if you're not, well, you have me to lean on. Literally as well as figuratively. I'll be here for you, okay?” He gave her a soft kiss on the side of her head.

 

“Thank you, Matt.” Leaning on him.

 

“Anytime, Kingston.”

 

A knock sounded at the door and a female voice was heard. “Ms. Kingston, they're ready for you in make up.”

 

Raising her voice, Alex replied. “Thank you, Erin. Matt is in here with me, if you're looking for him. No need to go to his trailer.” She turned to Matt. “Once more into the breach.”

  

~*~

 

_The office expanse set in tasteful modern style was bustling with activity: clerks and various employees moving about on some urgent business or other, flitting from one cubicle to another. One hand lightly on his cane, other on his waist, Oedipus surveyed his business with a sense of impatience waiting for the retired lawyer to show up with the news he had been waiting to hear. Soon he would understand what all the fuss was about, and move on from the disaster that surrounded it._

 

_Jocasta watched her husband from the her office doorway, slightly worried. She had a feeling something horrible was about to happen, but felt powerless to prevent it. Instead, she approached him, and gently put her arms around him in a soft caress, “Hello, Sweetie.”_

 

_Oedipus gave her a tender smile, and a quick peck on the cheek. “Hello, dear.” He would have loved to kiss her fully on the lips and forget everything but it was his place of business and he did not want to be entertainment for his underlings._

 

_“Are you waiting for someone?”_

 

_Oedipus nodded. “Yes,as a matter of fact, I am. Remember that retired lawyer Creon mentioned? Well, the private investigators I hired have found him and are bringing him here. I expect they'll be here within a few minutes.”_

 

_“I'm glad they found him, my love. Hopefully we'll see justice done.”_

 

_“Yes, I look forward to it.”_

 

_A young man meekly interrupted the couple as they stood, waiting and watching. “Excuse me, Mr. Rex. A Mr. Veritas is here to see you. He says he has a very important message for you.”_

 

_Oedipus barely gave the assistant a glance. “I'm busy. Tell him to make an appointment.”_

 

_Swallowing audibly, the assistant said, “Sir, he says it's about your father.”_

 

_Oedipus frowned. “My father? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Bring him here now.”_

 

_The assistant hastened to obey, and in less than a minute a squat man with grey hair stood before the Rexes. “Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Rex. I am sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings. Mr. Rex, your father Polybus passed away this morning, sudden heart attack. I'm sorry.”_

 

_Shock and sadness on Oedipus' face. “My poor father. I should have visited him, and not listened to that foolish medium. I'm so stupid. STUPID! Believing that I would kill my father and sleep with my mother. I'm such an idiot. What kind of gullible person would not visit his dad because of a stupid medium. Stupid.”_

 

_“Shh, my love, it'll be alright,” said Jocasta, holding him and trying to console him. “Anyone can believe mediums. They are professional cons. At least we know now that you won't ever have done those things he said you would. We can go see you mother now.”_

 

_Puzzlement on Mr. Veritas' face as he gravely said, “Mr. Rex, did you not visit because of this medium?”_

 

_“Yes, so that I wouldn't kill my father.”_

 

_“I can tell you, Mr. Rex, that that was never a possibility. I'm sorry to have kept this from you but it was the wishes of your father... your adoptive father. Polybus was not your biological father and Meriope was not your biological mother. They adopted you.”_

 

_“Adopted me? What are you talking about?” Sudden anger on Oedipus' face. “If this is a joke--”_

 

_“No, sir. It is not. Years ago, I worked at a small adoption agency that accepted unwanted babies. No questions asked. I accepted a baby from a man. A lawyer he said he was. The baby was born with a permanent deformity in the leg and the parents were not accepting of the deformity and instructed him to give the baby away. You were that baby, Mr. Rex. I gave you to the Corinths and they raised you as their own with the provision that you wouldn't know about the adoption until Mr. Corinth had passed.”_

 

_Oedipus closed his eyes as he tried to digest this news._

 

_“Do you know the name of man who you gave you Oedipus?” asked Jocasta softly. “Or of who he worked for?”_

 

_“It was a long time ago, ma'am. I don't remember the man's name, but I think he worked for someone called Lait? Lair? No, Laius. Yes, it was Laius.”_

 

 

_Jocasta paled visibly, and shook her head. She tugged Oedipus to the side. “My love, we should go now. We have to go.”_

 

_“Now? But I'm waiting for Mr. Shepard.”_

 

_“Sweetie, let's leave that for another day. No, just leave it entirely. Besides, Shepard is an old man. He probably remembers nothing. Let's go now. Please, Oedipus.” As she spoke, Jocasta pulled Oedipus away by the hand, her voice rising with each word._

 

_“Jocasta, we have to hear what he has to say.”_

 

_“No, sweetie. Just leave it alone. Don't even think about it. PLEASE!” Jocasta got more and more physical, yanking Oedipus as she yelled. “Oedipus!”_

 

_“What has gotten into you?” Oedipus held her, physically preventing her from moving. “Are you afraid that I'm some nobody? It doesn't matter.”_

 

_“No, no, no.” Crying, Jocasta struggled in Oedipus' arms, tossing her weight everywhere. From a viewer, they seemed to be wrestling. “Please, it's too much. Listen to me. I beg you. Don't do this!”_

 

_“Listen to you? I must know it all. We've come so far!”_

 

_“No, please, for your sake – I want the best for you.” With a final yank, Jocasta managed to pull her weight over to Oedipus' weak leg and they toppled to the ground. They struggled with each other._

 

_Finally, Oedipus pushed Jocasta away to fall heavily on the floor, winded. “Jocasta, no!”_

 

 

_“Oedipus, you don't know what you're doing. You don't!” Jocasta stood up, face streaked with tears, hair pulled away from the neat bun. She ran out the front door._

 

 

Take after enduring take, Alex managed to keep her intensity and passion high. Her energy ebbed during the break for lunch and then dinner but she continued to work hard. Towards the end, she struggled to keep herself upright, and the weariness etched on her face added to the drama unfolding on camera. Finally, after a marathon shoot, they called it a day at three in the morning.

 

Head pounding, Alex downed a couple of painkillers, quickly cleaned herself up, threw her clothes on, and, drained, walked slowly from her trailer to the cars waiting to take her home. As she approached one, a side door opened and Matt cheerily called to her, “Kingston, come on. Let me take you home. Help you out.”

 

Too tired to argue, Alex got into the car and let the driver take them to her flat.

  

~*~

Matt boiled water and prepared some Chamomile tea while Alex took a quick hot shower. He was also exhausted but he hadn't been a patient in the hospital a few nights ago. During the shoot, he tried his best to make it easy for Alex, getting her water or coffee and food, asking her to sit by him and take a break. But the scenes were tough and wrestling him down was definitely not on the easy list. It also had tired him out, tapping in to those strong emotions. He couldn't imagine how Alex managed to get through the whole day. All he wanted to do now was to make sure she was cared for.

 

He took the teapot under its tea-cozy to the living room and set it down on the coffee table, then went to the microwave and warmed up the slippers ( _guaranteed to relieve, relax and pamper you with their warmth and aromatic herbs!_ ) that he had purchased with Alex in mind.

 

“Are you cooking something?” asked Alex as she strode into the kitchen wearing a silk nightgown that fell just above her knees.

 

“Yes, slippers!” said Matt, a grin on his face.

 

Alex stared at him as if he had lost his mind. “You are cooking slippers.”

 

Vigorous nod. “Yes, for you. Now go sit on the couch. Thank you.” The microwave dinged. “Please go.”

 

“Alright,” replied Alex. “But I'm not eating them.” And she left.

 

~*~

 

In the living room, Alex noticed the tea-cozy and the mugs and sat on the couch, waiting for Matt to return. The shower had been lovely, helping ease her transition from work to home. It also helped her headache. But maybe that was the meds speaking.

 

Matt entered, gingerly holding the warm slippers in his hands. He sat beside her, lay her feet on his lap. “Not for eating, Kingston,” he said as he pulled the slippers on. “They'll help you rest better. See, don't they feel nice? They're supposed to provide total body relaxation. 'When used hot, these slippers will help relieve muscular pain on your feet or simply to warm you up before going to bed.' They contain Chamomile, Cinnamon, Lemongrass, Peppermint, Rosemary, Spearmint, Yarrow, Yellow-Dock Root, White Willow, Flax Seed, Wheat.”

 

Alex laughed. “You sound like an advert.”

 

Matt grinned at her. “Do I?

 

“Yes, and you're very sweet, you know.”

 

“I thank you,” said Matt. “Well, do they work?”

 

“Oooh, yes, I do feel a lovely tingling going up my legs!” teased Alex, unable to resist.

 

Matt tsked. “Now you're being mean. Here I am, trying to help and you're making fun of me.”

 

Alex took a hand in hers. “Oh, no, sweetie. I am grateful for this. Really. It's a good end to a really horrible week. Thank you.”

 

Matt gallantly kissed the back of her hand and smiled. “You're very welcome. Anything for you, Kingston. Now, for some herbal tea. Chamomile and honey – also good for relaxation.” He poured her a mug with a heaping teaspoonful of honey.

 

“Thank you.” Alex took a sip and sighed contentedly. The slippers _did_ feel wonderful, and the tisane was perfect. “Matt, you're entirely too good for me.”

 

His eyes filled with delight. “I know.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Matt eased back onto the couch, lifted her feet and again lay them on his lap, and started massaging her calves. They stayed that way, comfortable in silence while Alex finished her tea. Then, Matt said, “I'd better get going. Let you get some sleep, now that you're all relaxed. Good night, Kingston.”

 

He stood up and walked to the door. As his hand rested on the door knob, Alex said. “Matt?”

 

“Yes, Alex?” He turned to face her.

 

“Would you,” she hesitated, “would you please stay. With me? We don't have to have sex, just, you know, lie in the bed with me while I sleep? I'd feel _safer._ ” Alex looked away vaguely embarrassed.

 

“Of course,” said Matt softly. “Shall we then?” He walked back to Alex, still lying on the couch, and in a fit of spontaneity, picked her up in his arms. “Faster that way. Plus, you don't have to un-relax,” he explained as he took her to her bedroom and lay her gently on the bed. He stripped to his underwear and joined her in bed, spooning her in his arms. In fifteen minutes, they were both sound asleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Alex took another sip of the wine provided the guests while Graham talked to Reese Witherspoon. She was nervous and hopefully it didn't show. Lots of times her nervousness made her say things right off the top of her head. It happened so often that in jest, her fans named it “ _Shit Alex Kingston says.”_ Usually in front of talk show hosts. Graham Norton was not as bad as Craig Ferguson when it came to teasing her and getting the best reactions, but he managed well enough.

 

The attention turned to her when Graham said, “ _Because Alex here, you didn’t even need a car to get into an accident in the street, did you?”_

 

She smiled politely and said, “N-no, um, I was jet-lagged. I had recently come off of a flight and I was out going a flea market with my friend. Matt Smith, actually. We were walking down a street and I walked into a lamppost.”

 

The guest beside her then interjected. “Let me see if I understand. Matt Smith. The Doctor made you walk into a lamppost. I've heard said that Matt Smith was a tad...clumsy but I never heard that.”

 

There was laughter from the audience.

 

“I was extremely disoriented because there were so many people calling from the windows, you know. 'Doctor!' and 'River!' and 'Hello, Sweetie!' that we were busy waving and smiling to them that I didn't notice the lamppost and then bonk!” She mimed hitting the lamppost to the audiences laughter. “But literally sort-of cartoon walk in, and I fell back. And the next thing I knew I was being woken up by a doctor on the floor.” She related an edited version of the events, one that didn't involved being shoved by what was a crazed fan.

 

“So you and Matt, The Doctor, go shopping together much?” asked Graham with a sleazy look on his face, trying for some titillation.

 

“Well, we're friends. Matt and I work together on Doctor Who. That's on hiatus for a few months so in the meantime, we do other projects.”

 

“Is Matt your 'other project?'” said Graham, wiggling his eyebrows salaciously.

 

Alex laughed and shook her head. “No! That's not what I mean,” she protested. “We're working on a movie based on the play 'Oedipus Rex.' I'm playing Jocasta and Matt is playing Oedipus.”

 

“So we have a clip of that here?” Graham addressed his producer, then continued at some unseen prompt. “Here's a clip.”

 

They showed a quick clip of the movie to the audience then returned to the guests on the couch.

 

“Welllll, that's intriguing,” said Graham. “I'm looking forward to seeing more. Now, is Matt a good kisser? I mean, you had to kiss him as The Doctor's wife, and now, her you are again, snogging him.” Again the lewd tone. Naughty Graham.

 

Alex shook her head at him and gave a little embarrassed laugh. “Graham!”

 

Graham gave her a mock frown. “He's _that_ bad?” he teased. Faced the audience and said, “Poor girl. Alex must be a good actress because that looks like good kissing, right?”

 

Alex slapped Graham lightly on the leg. “You're terrible! Matt is an excellent kisser, just so you know. And very talented at it. I don't even have to act. He's that good.” Alex bit her lip. Hmmn, maybe that was too much info.

 

Graham smiled like a cat in cream. Oooh, he got her. “And does he use tongue? I mean, last time, you told us how you managed to bite a fellow actor's tongue. Soooo, is he a risk taker?”

 

“I'm not answering that,” Alex protested, reaching down for her wine glass and taking a good sip. She couldn't answer with her mouth full.

 

 

Then from the front row of the audience came “Yes, I do and yes, I am.”

 

Slightly startled, Graham turned. “Who said that?”

 

The camera panned round to the man in the front seat raising his hand. “I did.” He stood up and waved. “Hi,”

 

With a look of complete surprise on his face, Graham said, “Ohmigod, it's Matt Smith! Ladies and gentlemen, MATT SMITH!” A round of applause followed his announcement. “Well, don't just stand there, Matt, come on up. Join us here!”

 

Matt hesitated a little then, walked over to the stage and came up. He shook the hand of the guest comedian, and Reese Witherspoon and then attempted to sit on his far side, but Graham said, “No, no, come closer. Sit beside Alex,” and Matt complied. After all, he was an unexpected guest and he didn't want to annoy Graham. He had just been there to accompany Alex and never intended to say a word, but he couldn't keep his big mouth shut and now he was on stage. Served him right.

 

“Well, well, ” drawled Graham, smirking. “Fancy to see you here, Matt. So, are you and Alex dating?”

 

Matt smiled at him. “No, we're just friends.”

 

“Friends, hmmn, who use tongue. Right.” Graham gave him a wink. “Those kind of _friends_.”

 

“No, no, no,” replied Matt pleasantly. “That was work. You know, in front of so many people. Alex and I are just friends. We like to do stuff together.”

 

Graham smirked again. “I'll bet.” After a few more mocking/teasing questions about the nature of Alex's and Matt's relationship, Graham turned his attention to his proper guests.

 

 

 

Alex finished the show without much embarrassment. Well, as little embarrassment as she could get away with. Next time she should just wear a shirt: “Open mouth. Insert foot.”

 

 

 

_~*~_

 

Incensed, Daisy threw her remote control at the television set, narrowly missing the screen by a mere inch. She knew that The Cunt was going to be a guest on “The Graham Norton Show,” and Daisy wanted to know how bad the injuries were and how she would explain the “incident.” Daisy had hoped that Alex would speak about mad fans who wanted her to stay away from Matt, to be afraid even.

 

But no. Instead of talking about how hurt she was, Alex just brushed it off as mere clumsiness on her part, AND had to mention Matt, and to make matters worse, Matt actually came on stage and flirted with The Cunt. Of course he had to flirt – he was put on the spot! He was just too nice, too good. He was being manipulated. Daisy had to save him, and soon. Waiting was no use. She had to act now.

 

Daisy retrieved the remote from the corner of her living room, and put the volume on mute. Checking her mobile, she called Tom's number. Daisy had learned from her previous mistake – no young fans, too unpredictable. Tom was in his late twenties, an underemployed loner, and a very big fan of hers. (He had all her photos printed out and posters all over his room). Plus, in a stroke of good fortune, Tom owned a van. It was old, ugly, and smelly but it would do.

 

In truth, Tom disgusted her. He was fugly and stupid, but given the proper “motivation,” he was willing to do anything. Already, she had snogged him a few times in his dank flat that smelled of mold and dirty dishes. Daisy knew she would have to do more than just snog him, and the thought made her skin crawl, but sacrifices had to be made, and for Matt, Daisy was willing to do anything.  
  


~*~

 

The Columbia Road Flower Market was Alex's favourite place to roam and shop. The markets had fresh produce, and there were flowers, lots of flowers everywhere. Live music and busking with beautiful little shops. It was just wonderful. Alex smiled at the seller as she took a half dozen bagels to go with the lox she had purchased a few minutes earlier at a nearby store. She bent down to sniff a gorgeous bouquet, thinking of getting it to brighten up her living room. It was a cheerful bunch of flowers, reflecting her inner mood . Being with Matt was the best thing that had happened to her. She was a little worried still but aside from a few hate letters from upset fans, Alex mostly got positive remarks. Why even as she strolled around, she got some polite questions from familiar sellers who had known her for years. Yes, life was good.

 

A female voice burst into her musings “Aren't the lilies lovely? Though they remind me loads of funerals.”

 

“Yes, they do have that sad – ” Alex straightened up to find a familiar face.

 

“Hello, Alex,” said Daisy, bright smile on her face. She wore a wide brimmed sunhat and large sunglasses more appropriate for the beach than a public market but Alex assumed that Daisy didn't want to be spotted by her many fans.

 

“Hello, Daisy,” replied Alex, returning her smile. “How are you?”

 

“I'm good. You?”

 

“Good. I didn't know you come to Columbia Road.”

 

“Oh yes, I do come often. I love the produce and fresh flowers. I like stocking my flat with them. What do you have there?” Daisy gestured to the canvas shopping bag that Alex had slung over her shoulder.

 

“Just a few things. Bagels, lox... I was meaning to buy some fruit but got sidetracked by the flowers. How could I resist? They just beckoned to me.” Alex gave a little giggle.

 

Daisy giggled as well. “Yes, they can't help it. Well, if you want some fruit, there's a new seller in the market. Wonderful stuff. And the best thing is, he's still newish so most people haven't yet found him and picked off all the best. Come, let me show you before he becomes the most popular thing here.” Without waiting for a reply, Daisy joined her arm with Alex's and started walking.

 

They engaged in inane small talk, never talking about Matt which relieved Alex greatly. She knew that Daisy was still hung up over her ex, and kept calling him at odd times. Matt, being such a sweetheart, never could be mean enough to Daisy to stop her from calling, or even visiting. That said, Alex was glad that Daisy was finally over and they could be friends... well, at least civil. And Daisy was making a good start,wasn't she? How kind of her to bring Alex to a new fruit stand. Alex had certainly misjudged the girl. Daisy wasn't at all self-absorbed and mean-spirited.

 

It was a few minutes before Alex noticed that they were walking away from the bulk of the market to less traveled streets. Soon, they were far from any other people, closer to dark alleys. “Daisy, are you sure this is the way? We seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I believe the market is the other way.”

 

“No, this is the way,” assured Daisy with another smile. “I just know a shortcut. Trust me, I came this way earlier.”

 

“Oh, okay then,” said Alex despite her misgivings. It didn't seem like the right way. In fact, it seemed rather dangerous, but Daisy was so sure.

 

They walked for several minutes, and turned a corner to a small, dark alley. Daisy continued walking, Alex in tow.

 

“Daisy, I really don't think this is a good idea. Can we just walk around? I don't have a good feeling about this place.”

 

“No, Alex, this _is_ the right way,” insisted Daisy, moving more quickly now. “Almost there.”

 

They reached the middle of the deserted alley to an abandoned van. “Here we are,” said Daisy cheerfully.

 

Puzzled, Alex extricated herself from Daisy's arm. “Daisy,” she said slowly, wondering if the poor girl had lost her marbles. “This doesn't look like a fruit stand.”

 

Daisy turned in a circle, looking around her. Then, she banged on the side of the van. “Yeah, you're right, it isn't. But let me tell you this. Today, I _am_ getting the very best stuff on my list.”

 

 

A large, tall, unkempt man exited the van and grabbed Alex by the arms while Daisy took some duct tape from her shopping bag. Alex started to scream but the man just pushed Alex's jaw up to shut it. Alex's mouth shut, Daisy sealed it with a bit of tape. Then the man turned her around and pulled her arms behind her while Daisy bound her wrists together and did the same with her ankles. Then, they unceremoniously threw her inside the back of the van.

 

~*~

 

Matt arrived at Columbia Road running a tad late. He was supposed to meet Alex at her favourite flowersellers to pick some bouquets, and also figure out dinner. Matt wanted to cook dinner for her and thought it would be nice to pick fresh meats and vegetables at the market. It was Alex's favourite summer place in London. He checked out the bagel shop and Alex was nowhere to be seen. Since he was late, Matt figured that she had already gone off to the flowersellers.

 

As he walked closer, his mobile pinged to let him know a text had arrived. Quickly, he fished it out of his trousers... at least, he tried to while walking. It just was more coordination than he had so he did some sort of jerky dance move getting people's amused glances. Matt didn't want to get more attention so he stopped and then took his mobile out.

 

“Mattie, where are you? Can you come now to my flat? I need you to take something from here,” it read.

 

Matt sighed. Yet another text from Daisy asking him to come over on some flimsy excuse or other. He had previously indulged her, thinking she really needed help, and since they decided to be friends, he always came. “Sorry, Daisy,” he texted back. “Am not in your area. Perhaps later on.”

 

He commenced walking, this time keeping his mobile in hand. He knew he would get some sort of response. And there was. He stopped to read it. “But Mattie, I really, really, REALLY need you here now.”

 

Matt gritted his teeth. Of course Daisy would be coming in between the first dinner he was making for Alex. “No, Daisy. Can't.”

 

He sent it and in less than a minute got a reply. “WHY? I thought were friends!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Matt typed furiously. He was now getting later, and if he didn't catch up to Alex, he was going to spoil the perfectly good mood of the day. “I said, no. We'll talk later. Bye.” He shut off his mobile. Whoever had to reach him would just have to wait.

 

Quickly, he walked, dodging shoppers left and right, and soon enough was at Alex's favourite flowersellers. But she wasn't there. Great. Now there was no telling where she would be.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Smith?” Matt turned toward the speaker. It was the flowerseller herself. “Are you looking for Ms. Kingston?”

 

Matt nodded, anxiety written plain on his face. “Yes, I am. I was supposed to meet her here and pick flowers.”

 

The rotund woman beamed at him. “Well, she should be back. She was here but she didn't get any flowers.”

 

“She didn't?”

 

“No. She was looking at some and a lady friend of hers took her away to buy some fruit, she said.”

 

A frown crossed Matt's face. As far as he knew, none of their friends frequented the Flower Market. “Lady friend?”

 

Eager to be of assistance, the woman nodded. “Oh yes, you know her too. That model girl you used to date. Sorry to be so personal, but I must say, I'm so glad you're with Ms. Kingston now. That girl was just too much of a tart. If you don't mind me saying, that's all.”

 

“Ah...,” Matt didn't know quite what to say.

 

“They went that way not five minutes ago.” She pointed the way. “You may catch them if you run?”

 

“Thank you. Thank you very much,” said Matt and he took off.

 

 

He jogged as fast as he could without hitting too many people. He finally could make out Alex's hair (who could miss THAT?) and Daisy (why was she wearing such a big hat?) several metres away. The crowd was thinning now and he could see that they were leaving the area, going to a sparely populated and frankly dingy area. Now, why were they going there?

 

They turned into a dark alley. Something just wasn't right here. Matt sprinted to get there.

 

Only to see Alex tossed roughly into a black van by an enormous man dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. “OI!” Matt yelled. “Stop! STOP!!!”

 

The man ran to the driver's side and backed up quickly, narrowly missing Matt who jumped out of the way. The van turned around and sped off.

 

Matt chased the van as fast as he could, yelling all the while. As he saw it disappear into traffic, Matt stopped. It was no use. There was no way he could possibly catch up. Alex was kidnapped. And the most unbelievable part was that Matt had seen Daisy in the van's passenger seat.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Alex struggled with her bonds for what seemed like forever, to no avail. The duct tape held tight and even tightened more when she tried to yank her arms out. She squirmed like a worm on the end of a hook. Finally, she gave up and and willed herself to relax.

 

_Calm, keep calm,_ she told herself in the face of her rising panic. She could barely breathe. The van was dark, hot and stuffy. She could hear loud music coming from the front where Daisy and the man were.

Alex couldn't believe what was happening. The day had started out perfectly and she was in her favourite spot, happily shopping for fresh food and flowers. How did it turn out like this? Daisy clearly wasn't in her right mind. Why would she abduct her? And who was that man? Alex had never seen him before in her life. He seemed like a true brute, very animal-like. How did Daisy get involved with him? She seemed like such a nice girl too. Now Alex was in the back of some smelly van, tied up like a chicken. She started to cry. Why was this happening to her? She had a young daughter. She couldn't leave her motherless.

 

_Get a grip,_ _Kingston_ _,_ she berated herself. If she wanted to get out of this, she had to keep her wits about her. She had to talk to Daisy, make her see reason. Let her see that Alex was a person. Maybe then, Daisy would come to and let her go. She held on to that hope.

 

~*~

 

Matt was frozen in disbelief for several minutes. Then he pulled out his mobile and called 999. “I'd like to report a kidnapping, please.”

 

Half an hour later, he was in the police station giving his statement to a plain clothes detective. The information that he had given over the phone had been transmitted immediately to active constables who were working to get Alex back.

 

According to Constable Griffiths, his statement was part of the standard operating procedure as witness to a crime. Constable Griffiths reassured Matt that everything was being done to retrieve Alex. Using the CCTV cameras, they had already traced the van to an abandoned warehouse. Armed Response Units were on the way.

 

 

~*~

 

It seemed an eternity before the van stopped and the back door was opened. The large man pulled Alex out by her feet and roughly made her stand up. Alex took a moment to look around and doing so, her heart sank. They were in an abandoned building from the looks of it; an enormous open space filled with rotting cloth and wood and rusted machinery. No windows, no doors, no hope. As if to confirm her thoughts, Alex heard Daisy say, “Take off the tape. No one will hear her.”

 

A quick movement and a sharp pain over her lips, the tape was off. “Daisy, you don't want to do this. Think about it,” pleaded Alex. “Let me go.”

 

“Think about it? I have thought about it. Move it,” Daisy responded with an ungentle shove.

 

Alex was herded to a far room full of dusty books littered haphazardly over the furniture and floor.

 

“Oh lookie here. _The Library_ ,” said Daisy. Then she laughed as if it were a big joke. The hulking guy beside her joined in. “Tom, get a chair.”

 

Tom complied and put a rickety chair in front of them. He then removed the tape from her wrists and pulled her arms forward as he pushed her on the chair. Deftly, he strapped her arms down to the chair. All the while, Alex begged them to stop. She had heard that making kidnappers see you as a person would help. In desperation, Alex tried to bribe the man. A hard slap shocked Alex and she tasted blood.

 

“Shut up,” said Tom without a trace of emotion.

 

Again, Daisy laughed. “Stupid bitch. You can't buy Tom like you bought Matt. Hit her again.”

 

Tom hit Alex twice, once in the stomach and another blow to the side of her face, hard enough to make her see stars.

 

“See? He doesn't listen to you. He's not under your spell.” Daisy's face swam into view. “You're gonna pay for taking what's mine.” Then to Tom, “Let's get started, shall we?”

 

Between Daisy's venomous taunts and the heavy blows doled out by Tom, Alex didn't know how long it took before she blacked out. But she was grateful that it was over.

 

 

~*~

 

Matt's head was in his hands as he waited for news, any news that Alex was safe. Instead of going home, Matt decided to wait in the station. He knew that it was unlikely that information would be shared but he couldn't wait at home. He needed to know what happened.

 

It seemed that Constable Griffiths took pity on him because as he was passing by, he stopped and bent over to speak to Matt. “Mr. Smith?”

 

Matt looked up in dread.

 

“We found Ms. Kingston.”


	9. Chapter 9

When she came to, Alex realized that she was in a hospital bed. Again. She tried to move but her head felt heavy as lead. She also had a hard time keeping her eyes focused on any single point in the room. Blinking slowly, she saw Matt asleep next to her, partly lying on her bed, partly seated on a chair, his head pillowed on his arms. Alex tried to speak but only managed an exhalation of air from what felt like abused vocal chords. 

 

It was enough. She was alive. 

 

As if he heard her, Matt's eyes popped open. “Alex, oh, Alex.” He cradled her in his arms and rained kisses on her. “I was so worried.” 

 

After a few minutes, he realized that Alex was not responding as she should, Matt yelled, “NURSE!!! NURSE!!!” and pressed the call button like a maniac. 

 

In less than a minute, two nurses rushed in with a doctor in tow. “Easy there, Mr. Smith. It's not a gameboy,” admonished the older female nurse who vaguely reminded Matt of his very scary schoolteacher, Mrs. Rotter. “Now, please give me some space.”

 

Embarrassed, Matt dropped the button and stepped back to let her through but looked steely at the nurse. “She's not talking!”

 

Mrs. Rotter ignored Matt as she went about checking Alex's throat. “How are you feeling, dear? Throat must be a tad sore, eh?” 

 

Alex nodded slightly and then winced as it felt like a spike ramming through her head.

 

“No, no, don't move your head,” said the nurse, sympathetically. “You've had another concussion. Your head will hurt for a bit. I won't be able to give you anything until your doctor comes and checks on you again. Now, your throat will be sore for a few days. We had to intubate you. It'll pass.”

 

At Alex's confused look, Mrs. Rotter explained. “You came in unconscious. You've been asleep for three days. No, no. You can't move. Not yet. If you don't stay in bed and rest, you will have to be restrained for your own good. I'll get you some ice chips. That should help. I'll be back.” 

 

Alex nodded weakly as the nurse left. Her head felt like an overstuffed pumpkin. _Why am I in the hospital?_ _What happened?_

 

Then she remembered.

 

Pain. The knife cutting into flesh

 

Pain. The flame from the lighter burning.

 

Pain. The metal pipe bruising, breaking.

 

 

“Oh God,” she whispered as tears fell. 

 

Immediately, Alex felt Matt's strong arms envelop her. “Shhh, shh,” he whispered into her hair. “It's okay. You're safe now.” He repeated it over and over as Alex cried.

 

After a while, Alex felt strong enough to let go. She wiped her tears. 

 

 

He handed her the glass of ice chips which was gratefully accepted. The ice soothed her throat and somehow helped her calm down. Or perhaps it was just the feeling of strength that she took from Matt's presence. Alex allowed herself to relax in his arms, head resting on him and breathing in his familiar scent.

 

She was almost dozing off when a dark-haired woman dressed in hospital scrubs came through the door. “Good morning, Ms. Kingston,” she said as she approached the bed. “I'm Dr. Evans. I'm your primary physician. How are you feeling?” Dr. Evans examined Alex's head and injuries.

 

Alex managed a faint smile. “I've been better, though I must say, I had hoped not to return here so soon.” 

 

Dr. Evans nodded. “Yes, you were here not too long ago.” She consulted the chart. “A little over a month.”

 

“Yes, I hit a lamppost and then my head. I had a minor concussion.” 

 

Again, Dr. Evans nodded. “Ms. Kingston. I'm sorry, but do you remember what happened to you?”

 

 

Alex closed her eyes momentarily and then looked directly at Dr. Evans. “A little,” she whispered. “I was... held against my will....” She swallowed audibly and continued slowly in a trembling voice as tears spilled. “They … tortured me. They burned... and cut... and hit me all over.” 

 

Matt held her tighter and kissed her on the side of her head. 

 

Dr. Evans handed Alex a box of tissues and sympathetically said, “One of the nurses can give you a list of therapists to help you with what has happened to you.” She waited while Alex took a few minutes to compose herself. When Alex seemed ready, she spoke. “Ms. Kingston, you have been asleep for three weeks. Your previous concussion along with the recent blow to the head caused a more major concussion. Your brain swelled and we had to open part of your skull to drain the pressure. We closed it after a couple of days when the swelling had receded. We don't anticipate any permanent damage from those injuries-.”

 

“I'm sorry, three weeks?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I've been in the hospital for three weeks? Ohmygod, Salome!” said Alex, struggled to get out of bed. “I have to get to Salome!” Still too weak, she could not even get her legs moving. She started crying out of frustration

 

 

“Alex,shhh... It's okay, it's okay, ” said Matt while holding her. “I called Florian straightaway when you were brought to the hospital. Salome is with him. She's fine. I've also been talking to her everyday.”

 

“Does she know?”

 

“ A little. The press haven't held back and it managed to find its way into regular news reports...”

 

At this point, Dr. Evans cleared her throat. “I'm sorry, but I do have to finish here.”

 

Alex nodded. “Yes, yes of course.”

 

“Your burn injuries were on the whole, superficial, and were treated while you were asleep. They are healing well. The knife wounds you sustained missed any major organs and have been stitched up and are also healing nicely. We'll be checking them everyday. You were also treated with I.V. antibiotics to make sure the wounds didn't fester. Your right ankle and lower leg are also fractured. The leg was broken in three places and we've had to insert pins in order to keep them together. “

 

Alex looked at the doctor in disbelief. It really did not seem like this had happened to her. She started pulling on the blanket to see her leg. Noticing this, the doctor helped her remove the blanket. Her leg was encased in a cast from right above her knee to her foot. No wonder she could not move it. She had figured that it was just from weakness of being bedridden for weeks. “H-how long do I have to keep this?”

 

“On average, ankles take about six weeks to heal, but legs take much longer. The cast has to stay on for at least eight weeks. Then we'll check the bone if it needs further casting. It may take, however, as much as twenty four weeks to heal.”

 

“Twenty-four weeks? That's six months!”

 

“Yes. Afterward, you will have to go through physical therapy. Your muscles will have atrophied from disuse.”

 

It was all a staggering blow to Alex. How was she going to manage? Her family lived away. She certainly could not impose on her sister or her aging parents. What about Salome? How would she cope with a rambunctious tween? What about travel? And work? How was she going to make a living now? Alex felt overwhelmed. Tears once again threatened to spill.

 

The doctor sensing this said, “It's a lot to take in. I'll come check on you later on. We can talk then about resources available. Now, try to get some rest.”

 

Alex looked at the doctor gratefully. “Thank you.” She waited until the doctor had left until she put her head in her hands and wept, trying to get a grip on what had happened to her. All the while, Matt sat beside her gently rubbing her back and giving his support.

 

Alex did not know how long they stayed that way, but felt a lot better when she had had her cry. She wiped her eyes as Matt passed her a tissue. “Ohgod, I must look a fright,” she said, slightly mortified that her vanity had emerged.

 

“No, you are always beautiful,” replied Matt as he kissed her forehead. “Always.”

 

Alex smiled and shook her head at him. “Liar,” she said then blew her nose. 

 

“Me? Never,” he said, “you are gorgeous. Absolutely and wonderfully gorgeous. The most amazing woman in the world.”

 

Something in the way Matt said it made Alex look at him, really properly look at him. They were friends, good friends... who happened to occasionally fall in bed together. So, why was he all worked up? She looked at disheveled appearance. His clothes. They looked rumpled and slept in, quite different from his usual kept style. And his hair... did he somehow forget to gel his hair? She had to ask, “Matt, how long have you been here?”

 

Matt seemed nervous, evasive even. “er, do you mean today? Because today has only been a few hours.”

 

“A few hours? How often do you come here? Did you stay here?” Somehow the questions wouldn't stop coming. Perhaps her brain just wanted her to think about something else aside from the horrible events she had survived. Whatever it was, she grabbed on. “How long have you been here? Matt, have you even gone home?”

 

Matt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I've been here since you were admitted to the hospital. Yes, I've gone home every few days to get some clothes... and shower...They let me... sleep here on the chair.”

 

“Here? For three weeks? Why would they do that?” Something just wasn't right here. Alex persisted. “Aren't only family members allowed?”

 

Matt refused to look her straight in the eyes. “And other _almost_ family members,” he mumbled.

 

Before Alex could quiz him further on that, a nurse came in, bearing a tray of food. “Hello, I'm Gracie, I'm your nurse.” She placed the tray on a movable table and wheeled it towards Alex. “Doctor Evans would like you to start with eating liquids. That's chicken broth to begin. Eat it slowly to give your body a chance to get used to eating again. I'll be back in an hour to see how you've managed.”

 

“Thank you, Nurse,” said Alex as she gingerly picked up the spoon and brought some soup to her lips. Never before had plain chicken soup tasted so good. She had a couple more spoonfuls until her arm started to tire. It seemed an effort just to eat. Her unused arm muscles protested every movement. Was this how it was going to be? An invalid at forty-nine? 

 

Noticing her difficulty, Matt picked up the spoon and softly said, “Here, let me do it.” Gently, he spooned soup into Alex's mouth, pausing each time to make sure she swallowed it, and dabbing the side of her mouth if a bit dribbled. 

 

Alex was touched by the tenderness in Matt's selfless gesture of feeding her. Truly, he was one of the best friends one could have. Soon enough, the soup was all gone and Matt pushed the table to the side of the room and once again sat beside her on the bed. 

 

“How are you feeling?” he said softly.

 

“Tired. Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to,” said Alex, slightly embarrassed now.

 

“I didn't but I wanted to. Anything you need, Kingston, I'm here, okay?” he smiled.

 

“Thank you,” said Alex, then she remembered something. “So, what was it you were saying before the nurse came in?”

 

Matt shrugged. “About what?”

 

“I think it was almost family members. What does that mean?”

 

Matt licked his lips nervously, then in one breath, said, “ItoldthemIwasyourfiancé.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

Matt stood up, paced a little and then faced Alex. “Fiancé. I told them I was your fiancé.”

 

“Why? Why would you a thing like that?” said Alex, shocked and horrified for the second time in less than an hour. “Do you know what the tabloids would do? Ohmygod, Salome! What does she think? I need a phone. Pass me your mobile.”

 

Quickly, he reached into his pocket and took out his mobile. Matt held it for a several seconds, holding Alex's gaze, and then pocketed it. “No, wait, Alex. Please calm down,” he said.

 

“Calm down?! What in heaven's name were you thinking?! Hand me your phone, Matthew,” she insisted. 

 

“What was I thinking? I was thinking that there wasn't any way I could stay beside you otherwise. I was thinking that I needed to be with you, to see how you were doing.”

 

“Matthew, you are being... ugh, I don't know what it is at the moment, but whatever it is, you ARE! If could just slap you!” said Alex, quickly getting winded. The strength she had shown ebbing.

 

Matt came closer. “You can slap me, after I talk,” he said, sitting once again on the bed.

 

Alex looked at him tiredly. She didn't think she had any more in her. Might as well hear what silliness he had gotten in his head. She could do all the fixing later. And if it was too much, well, she could slap him. “Fine. Go ahead. I still may slap you.”

 

Matt smiled. “That's alright. Not like it hasn't happened before.”

 

Alex gave him a wry smile. “So talk.”

 

Matt started by taking in a deep breath and let it out, then he took Alex's hand in his, and spoke in a soft, almost shy voice. “Alex, when I saw you taken into that van... it was the worst moment of my life... I thought... I thought I would lose you... I stayed in the police station the entire time while the response units went and tried to find you.... And when I got word that you were alive and in the hospital, I came as soon as I could... Alex, when I saw you, injured on the gurney.... I knew, I knew then that... I couldn't be without you. Not again. Especially since I was so close to losing you. I needed to be sure that you were here with me.... Alex, I love you. I do. I always have. Even though we said we were just going to be friends, I knew I was lying to myself, and lying to you... I love you. After this is over, I don't care if you tell everyone I was a stupid infatuated boy, as long as you know that I love you.”

 

Alex was silent for several minutes, then she said, “Come closer.”

 

Matt closed his eyes and braced himself for the slap.

 

And was relieved, surprised (elated) by not the feel of a stinging slap on his cheek but the soft lips of Alex on his. Automatically, his mouth opened and his tongue searched for hers. The kiss grew heated until Alex, panting, broke it off. “I love you too, you stupid man.”

 

~*~

 

The days the followed were a flurry of activity with various people visiting. 

 

The detectives came in and spoke to Alex about her ordeal. They took her statement and informed her that the case was wrapping up as Ms. Lowe and her partner hadn't surrendered and instead had attacked the police who had had to shoot them, killing them in the process. Autopsies showed that both had high levels of drugs and alcohol in their systems. “They were probably whacked out of their mind,” said Constable Willis. “At least, you won't be seeing more of them.” Though they meant well, their words troubled Alex. And she decided not to allow any more visitors in (aside from her “fiancé” of course.)

 

Her parents and sisters came for a visit once they had heard that she had woken up. Her poor mum and dad had been worried to bits. “Lucky for us, your fiancé there called us every day. He's a keeper, that one,” said her mum. “Still, not fun hearing from the affianced about the engagement. Never mind, we'll all have a party and everyone will be happy.” Alex was too tired to argue.

 

Salome was too young to be flown in by herself, but Matt hooked up a Skype session to let her see and speak to her mum. Salome had been so worried, especially with the sensationalist “news” reporting she was getting over in America about her mum and her attacker. Alex reassured her that she was all right and spoke to her several times a day.

 

Steven Moffat came by, along with Arthur and Karen, bearing gifts and flowers from the Doctor Who crew. Alex thanked them but remained mum as to how her relationship with Matt was (she didn't even know herself!)

 

Matt resumed work, filming “Oedipus Rex.” The producers spoke to Alex and assured her that they would wait for her to recover, shooting around other people. She had only one scene left and that could be done after everyone else's. 

 

~*~

 

It was a full week until Doctor Evans deemed Alex well enough to go home and resume light activity. During that interminable stay at the hospital, Alex spent most of her time recovering and working with a physical therapist to get her limbs back into shape and to learn to navigate using both a wheelchair and crutches. The wheelchair was necessary as Alex had not yet regained all her strength and walking on crutches would be too exhausting for her. As she did not like feeling like an invalid, Alex worked very hard to make sure that she was comfortable enough in the wheelchair and using the crutches. She hoped that she would not have to be dependent too long on them, though realistically, she knew that it would be months before she would be back to her previous shape. 

 

Alex's mood fluctuated several times a day from relief at being alive to depression about being hurt and then to anger at how someone could do that do her. Seldom did the feeling of happiness come. Newspapers just made her angrier with their obnoxious headlines, regurgitated details, and mad speculation/criticism of her relationship with Matt. Television news broadcasts were even worse with photos and constant interviews with everyone and their dog. 

 

The only bright spot to her day was when Matt returned to her after work. He was naturally exhausted but always had a smile and flowers with him. Being Alex's “fiancé,” he was allowed in the hospital even after visiting hours. They had even brought in a cot for him to sleep in. Of course, it didn't hurt that he had signed every piece of paper that was given to him for an autograph and even spoke to people on the phone when requested. Whatever it took for him to stay beside Alex, he did. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Matt gave the paparazzi who waited outside Alex's flat a smile and a wave. Beside him, Karen also smiled while Arthur looked stoic. They were silent, ignoring the shouted questions, as Matt took the key, opened the door, and walked in. They followed him laden with bags of groceries. Only when they were safely inside did Karen speak.

 

“So, you have Alex's house key,” she said, wicked look on her face. “Rumours are true then.”

 

“What rumours?” asked Matt as he walked straight to the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries onto the kitchen counter.

 

“That you and Alex are engaged.”

 

Matt merely grunted, focusing on opening cabinet doors and putting away the canned goods.

 

Karen wouldn't let it go. She poked Matt in the side. “Well? Are you engaged?”

 

“In a manner of speaking,” replied Matt, paraphrasing River. He could take lessons from her. “The key is her sister's. I just got it this morning.”

 

“Ugh!” said Karen, poking Matt again. “Tell us!” 

 

“Oi! Stop poking me!” Matt glared at her and moved over to the sink to wash dishes that had been left there for weeks.

 

At this point, Arthur, the voice of reason, stepped in. Being a close friend of Alex's, he felt particularly terrible about what had happened to her. It was one of the reasons he had immediately volunteered himself when he heard that Matt needed Karen's help to clean up Alex's flat before she was discharged from the hospital. Matt wanted a good welcome for her and not the mess that she had left behind weeks prior. Initially, Matt had not asked Arthur because Arthur was one of the leads in a play that was on every day, but Arthur was insistent on doing something for Alex so Matt agreed to let him help. Thus, He had only slept for a couple of hours before heading over to Matt's to go grocery shopping and then to Alex's. “Kazza, why don't you start working on the the cold stuff, eh? No use it spoiling before Alex gets here. Check the fridge. You may need to toss a few things out. I'll hoover and Matt can take care of the laundry and fresh sheets. We can get done faster if we divide the work.”

 

Matt tossed the sponge back in the sink. “Great idea, Arthur. These things need a good soaking anyway. If you guys need me, I'll be putting new linens and starting a load.” With that he left the room.

 

Karen gave Arthur a dirty look. “I could have found out, you know... if you didn't butt in with your 'great idea.'”

 

“Yeah, you could, but I really don't think Matt wants to talk about it. And with what's going on with Alex, I think we should respect it, yeah?”

 

Arthur didn't wait for Karen's answer. He really wasn't in the mood for lighthearted banter. Seeing Alex in the hospital was sobering. He went to the closet and took out the vacuum cleaner and started work in the living room. After several minutes, he stopped and went off to look for Matt. Arthur found Matt in the master bedroom. He had already opened the windows to let fresh air in and was in the process of putting on fresh sheets. “Hey,” he said by way of greeting.

 

“Hey,” Matt replied, intent on the task at hand. “The hoover not working?”

 

“No, no, it is,” said Arthur, waiting patiently.

 

Matt finished making the bed and picked up the soiled sheets for laundering. He looked pointedly at Arthur. 

 

“Okay, I'm gonna say this just this once and then I'll leave you alone,” Arthur stated slowly. “I don't know what your relationship is with Alex... and I don't think that it's anyone's business but yours... and hers. But Alex is my friend and I want to make sure she's... okay. Underneath all that lighthearted flirtatiousness is a very sensitive and fragile woman... Matt... She's gone through A LOT with her previous relationships, inconsiderate bastards both... And then, having to go through THIS.” Arthur shook his head. “Alex needs... she needs a decent bloke who will really love her, care for her.. put her first... I just hope you're willing to do that... because Matt... if not, let her go... For her sake, okay?”

 

Matt listened to all Arthur had to say without interruption. Instead of being angry, Matt understood where Arthur was coming from and truly appreciated the fact that at least someone was looking out for her. “Darvill, you are a good friend to Alex, and you needn't worry. I truly care for her, and I hope that I will be able to treat Alex the way she should be treated.”

 

“Good to know,”said Arthur, looking very much like Rory the Roman.

 

Matt smile wryly. “You know, you really aren't her father,” he said, joking.

 

“Yeah, and you really aren't her husband,” retorted Arthur.

 

Just then, a piercing shriek followed by, “OHMYGOD is that ever disgusting!!! OHGOD it reeks!!!” was heard from the kitchen.

 

Arthur chuckled. “I think she found the food in the fridge.”

 

“You planned that, didn't you?” said Matt.

 

“Who me?” said Arthur innocently. “I have no clue what you're talking about. Just dividing up chores, you know.” He winked and then left the room to vacuum the rest of the flat.

 

A couple of hours later, the trio was done and they headed to the hospital to collect Alex.

~*~

 

 

A nurse was reading discharge orders to Alex when Matt and Karen walked in sans Arthur. Alex listened intently and then signed the orders. There weren't many directions to follow, just the usual – get plenty of rest, take some pain pills when necessary, do strength exercises daily, and go to the follow up appointment in two weeks. Easy peasy. Alex figured that the difficult part was still to come. She had left her flat in disarray a month ago. Cleaning up that mess was going to be a challenge being so heavily reliant on her crutches and wheelchair. There was also the mundane chores that needed doing. Grocery, laundry, hoovering... what about meals? How was she to cook? And then there was just going back to work. Ah yes, work. Back to being Jocasta. One _more_ scene. Just one, but a very tiring and intense one. Alex sighed, again close to tears. How was she going to get through all this?

 

Karen's cheery voice punctured her moody thoughts. “Alex!” she said, coming close for a hug. “Oh, Alex. How are you feeling?” She gave Alex a motherly bear hug. “So glad that you're well enough to go home.”

 

Alex smiled, pushing away the previous broodiness. The hug was what she needed. “Better. My leg is still sore and there are loads left to do at home, but I'm glad to leave.”

 

“YAY!” said Karen exuberantly. “We're going home.”

 

“Hey, Kaz, budge over and let me have a turn,” said Matt, looking on.

 

“No!” protested Karen. “She needs her mum, you know.”

 

“Oh give it up, Kaz,” retorted Matt and he squeezed himself in between the two women, giving Alex a warm kiss on the lips.

 

“Oi, rude, Matthew!” said Karen, frowning and getting more and more embarrassed about watching Matt snog Alex. When they were acting it was all different. It was ACTING. The real thing was so much more gross. “Can't you wait until you get her home? Ugh. And Alex, I don't know why you even put up with that overgrown boy.”

 

Alex smiled indulgently. She had missed this banter. “Well... let's just say, he was utterly convincing.”

 

Karen shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You are so out of his league, practically doing him a huuge favour. I mean, really... he should stay with those skanky hoes he's used to, not someone classy like you.”

 

Alex paled at the statement. She knew Karen meant no harm by mentioning Daisy, but it was too soon and things were too close still.

 

Matt noticed it immediately. He glared at Karen. “Shutup, Kaz. You're an idiot.”

 

“What? What did I say?” she said, figuring something was amiss but unsure as to what exactly. 

 

“Just... just go and make sure Arthur is right outside.”

 

“Alright, see you both in a bit,” she said, and gave Alex a peck on the cheek before she left the room.

 

Once Karen was gone, Matt engulfed Alex in his arms. “She didn't mean anything by it,” he whispered, calmly.

 

Alex nodded her head. “Yes, I know.... I just... don't want to talk about it. The sooner I forget about all that mess, the better.”

 

Matt gave her one last squeeze and picked up the duffel bag on the chair. “This is it?”

 

“Yes, I didn't exactly bring lots with me,” said Alex, wryly. “You mentioned Arthur is here?”

 

“He's with the car downstairs. I figured the more of us, the less a chance the press has to get to you. Safety in numbers and all that.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

At that point, a male nurse came to move Alex into a wheelchair (hospital protocols for discharge) and wheel her out. That done, they went on their way.

 

~*~

 

An hour later, Matt, Karen, Arthur and Alex arrived at her London flat relatively unscathed by the paparazzi. Arthur had the car at the entrance while Karen held the door and the nurse helped Alex in. Matt opened the boot and put in her duffel bag. With all the activity, the press had a difficult time getting a good photo of Alex exiting the hospital. 

 

Outside her flat however, the press was waiting vulture-like and started snapping away as soon as the car drove up to the front of the building and Matt got out to open Alex's door. Without waiting for anything else, Matt picked her up in his arms and carried her inside, leaving the rest of her things to Arthur's and Karen's capable hands. Alex hid her face in Matt's shoulder and kept it there until he carried her inside her flat, depositing her gently onto the couch.

 

“Welcome home,” he said, kissing her gently on the lips. 

 

Alex sniffled a little, slightly overwhelmed by the press but then she noticed that her living room looked and smelled different from when she had left it near a month ago. There were vases of flowers all over and not a speck of untidiness. Moreover, the carpet seemed like it had a vacuum passed over. There wasn't even a hint of rotting food coming from the kitchen (where she was certain several new worlds had grown in her absence).

 

“Matt,” she said in disbelief, “did you do all this? This... this is amazing.” Again, she was close to tears.

 

“Oi, don't give him all the credit,” said Karen bringing in the wheelchair with her duffel on it. Arthur followed holding the crutches. “We also helped. And I cleaned out the fridge. All Matt did was laundry and linens, and Arthur here hoovered. I think I did the worst thing.”

 

Alex laughed. She had the best friends. “You are all incredibly sweet. I am very lucky to have you.” 

 

Karen leaned down and hugged her. “You'd do it for any one of us.”

 

“And more too,” added Arthur as he too gave her a hug. “Glad you are doing better. Soon we'll be able to go to shows together again.”

 

Alex smiled warmly. “Looking forward to it. Although without having to limp around or be wheeled around. My vanity is showing but I don't care.”

 

“Alex, you are beautiful, no matter how you walk,” replied Matt, kissing Alex full on the lips. He had meant it to be a chaste reassuring kiss but feeling her respond, Matt deepened the kiss, licking her lips until she opened her mouth and his tongue caressed hers. 

 

“OI! Parents in the room!!!” said Karen, making a face. Alex was attractive but to her Matt as just too disgusting to watch. “Just stop ravishing my daughter while we're present.”

 

Matt had the grace to look a little sheepish. “Fine, _mother_.”

 

“Eeek! Don't call me that!” said Karen, now horrified.

 

Matt smirked. “You started it.”

 

“Okay guys, quit it, will you,” said Arthur, shaking his head at their bickering. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing to have Alex surrounded by such childish behaviour when she had just gotten home. 

“Let's figure out what's for dinner. Despite the full pantry, I'm sure you'll be happier if not one of us cooked. You've had enough of inedible food, right Alex?”

 

Alex giggled. “Yes, I must say, I'm tired of hospital food. I'd like something more real please.”

 

“Good. So, we can have either Chinese, Indian, or regular pub take-out.”

 

After much discussion, they agreed on Indian take-out. Arthur braved the press and returned a half-hour later with the food and a couple bottles of wine to celebrate Alex's return. The food was devoured wholeheartedly by everyone present while the wine was polished off mostly by Karen who said she needed it for her heart health (she had read it in a magazine earlier that week).

 

 

~*~

 

Karen and Arthur left at eight, wanting Alex to get a good night's rest. The rest of the evening's plan was to go clubbing. Matt declined their offer but wished them good night.

 

For her part, Alex was relieved to have the two gone early. She did enjoy their company. It helped her feel better about what had happened to her. She had fears that she wouldn't be able to cope with the day-to-day routine. Their presence made her first night enjoyable and happy. But she was also very tired and wanted to have a proper bath. Leg in cast meant that it was not going to happen, unfortunately.

 

Alex sighed as she turned on the telly. Just another of those things that she wouldn't be able to do for awhile. She wasn't looking forward to yet another sponge bath. 

 

Matt came back in, after having cleaned up the dinner dishes. He sat down beside her. “So, would you like to have a bath?”

 

Alex couldn't help the petulant tone in her voice as she said, “I'd love to, but I can't.” She looked pointedly at her encased foot. 

 

Matt smiled. “Don't worry. I'll help you. Wait here. I'll get your bath ready.” He stood up and left before Alex could say anything.

 

“Matt,” she protested weakly, calling out. She could hear the water running in the tub. “You really don't have to.”

 

“I know,” he said, yelling back. “I want to.”

 

Minutes later, he was back. He leaned over and carried Alex to the bathroom, putting her on the chair he had placed in there previously. He knelt down and started removing her shoes, then her socks. He paused and looked up at her face. There were tears in her eyes. He cupped the side of her face. “What's wrong?” he said quietly.

 

Alex shook her head. “You don't have to do this,” she whispered, slightly ashamed. She knew how she looked under her clothes. 

 

“Let me. Please,” Matt whispered back. He gave her a tender kiss on her cheek. He took her nod as assent and he continued removing her clothes, gently, reverently. Each touch was worship. Button by button, skin was revealed. Instead of the smooth tender flesh, there was still bruising. And scars. Pale lines crisscrossed where the skin had healed from the cuts. Where he saw hurt, Matt replaced with a loving, gentle kiss, trying to remove the pain and hurt with love. He took his time, impressing each kiss with as much love as he could show. 

 

Alex wept at this show of love. She had felt so dirty, so disgusting, so unworthy. Slowly and surely, Matt showed her that it wasn't so. That she was still beautiful and wanted. 

 

Matt reached around for the clasp of her bra, looking up with a questioning gaze. At Alex's imperceptible nod, he undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. “You are so beautiful, Alex,” he said, as he brushed his lips over hers and continued pressing soft kisses down her jaw, down her neck, nibbling a little as he went. Lower and lower. He reached her breasts. While he cupped one between his large hands and stroked the nipple, he took the other into his mouth and sucked. Licking every so often. 

 

Alex's breathy moans encouraged him to give the same treatment to the other side. Reverently worshiping each breast. Kissing, licking, nibbling a little as Alex's moans grew louder. 

 

It would be a lie to say it didn't turn him hard but this was not about him, but about Alex, showing her how much he really cared. He lifted Alex slightly off the toilet and quickly removed her knickers. 

 

As he continued his ministrations to her breast, he palmed her pussy in his hand, moving up and down, teasing the slit until the wetness seeped to his hand. Then he found her nub and stroked it in time to Alex's moans.

 

Alex's legs opened wider and Matt took this as an invitation. He knelt down and kissed and nibbled down to her wet lush slit, taking in her heady scent. His tongue snaked out and licked her clit around in circles while a long finger entered her and moved in and out. Alex's moans grew into outright cries. Another finger joined the other and another thrusting in and out, faster and faster while Matt's tongue wrote “ _ilovealexkingston_ ” on her clit over and over.

 

She was close, she was so very close. Her legs tightened and Matt drew her clit into his mouth and sucked hard. It was enough to bring her over the edge and she said his name as she came on his fingers.

 

Matt waited until she calmed down to remove his fingers. Then he stood up and brushed her lips with his. “I think it's time for your bath,” he said, smiling. He checked the temperature of the water in the tub and adjusted it, adding more hot water and bubbles. Lots of bubbles! 

(Because how can you feel bad with lots of bubbles?)

 

Finally satisfied with the state of the tub, Matt lifted Alex and slowly placed her in the bath. The water was warm and soothing, and the bubbles did make her feel happier than she had in days. (Or maybe it was his previous ministrations?) 

 

Matt propped up her cast and made sure she was comfortable. He reached for a soapy washcloth. “May I?” he said.

 

Alex nodded.

 

Slowly, Matt passed the cloth over every part of her body, cleansing her with caresses. It was not at all sexual in nature but comforting. 

 

Alex couldn't help but groan. The water was perfect. She had felt so fouled. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the cloth, of the strong hands that held her, that stroked her. She felt safe. 

 

When he was done, Matt rinsed her, dried her with soft thick towels, dressed her, and carried her to bed, and tucked her in. “Good night, Alex,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. He stood and walked away.

 

He was almost out the door when Alex called his name. “Matt!”

 

“Yes, Alex?”

 

“Would you--,” she began shyly. “Would you stay with me? Please?”

 

“Of course,” he replied softly. He toed off his shoes and slipped into bed, encircling her with his arms while she drifted off into sleep. 

 

Matt listened to her breathing grow slower and deeper. When he was certain that she was asleep, he whispered, “I love you, Alex Kingston.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Alex knocked over a glass of milk while she was in the kitchen preparing a bit of breakfast for herself and Matt. To her, it felt like the last straw. 

 

Already she had struggled to make her way from her bedroom (only scant metres) to the loo, and then had managed to get to the kitchen exhausted from her efforts. After a few minutes of rest while sitting on a chair, she pulled out the eggs, bacon, bread, jams and butter from the fridge, and put the food on the frying pan ready to cook. She wasn't the best cook, she knew, but she had vowed to herself to make things as regular as possible. She did not want to be an old, crippled woman to be pitied by everyone around. 

 

So she had refused Matt's offers of help, telling him to go shave and shower. Preparing breakfast had turned out to be harder than she had anticipated. Even cracking the eggs over the sizzling butter meant that she had to balance on the crutches, every move awkward and tiring. She had managed to toast the bread (only slightly burned like her bloody fingertips), fry the bacon (never mind that parts were blackened), and make a pot of tea. With tired aching hands and legs she poured a glass of milk only to knock it to the ground when she temporarily lost her balance. Milk spilled all over the floor along with shards of glass.

 

“Shit. SHIT!!!!” she yelled, angry and frustrated, tears blurring her vision. Then she started shaking. Unlike the women she played on television, she was not as strong. She was rather fragile and enjoyed playing them because it helped her for a moment to pretend to be strong.

 

The crash of the glass brought Matt into the room. Freshly showered and shaved, he had been putting his things away when he heard the noise. He saw Alex crying trying to grab some paper towels to mop up the mess. He reached for her and tried to hold her in his arms. “Shhh, shhh. It's okay.”

 

“No! No, it's not okay!!!” she screamed, flinging the towel roll. Hot tears streaked down her face unheeded. “It's. Not. Okay. I'm... useless! Old and useless!!! Because some fucking cunt... decided that she... was more important... because she... was in love with you!!! I'm just an old woman who was in the way... and now I can't even fucking clean up my fucking mess!!!!” Every word was punctuated by angry hand gestures. 

 

Matt lowered his eyes. It hurt him to see her in such pain. He did nothing to stop her, however, and let her vent her frustrations and anger out. 

 

Alex yelled and screamed until her throat was raw. She was not even aware of everything that was coming out of her mouth. It just seemed like everything had to come out. And then, she was spent and tired. She sagged against the counter and Matt was right there to reach for her and finally hug her.

She let him hold her for a few minutes then she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. “I must look a fright now,” she said, sniffling.

 

“Not at all, Kingston,” said Matt sincerely. “You are always beautiful.”

 

Alex shook her head. “Liar.”

 

“No, really,” he insisted. “You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever known. Even while crying and raving, you are beautiful.”

 

Alex gave an unladylike snort. “Oh, shut up. Matthew,” she said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

 

“Make me,” he teased, putting on his most charming smile. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes. “You are incorrigible. Do you know that?”

 

Matt smirked then bent down to peck her cheek. “I try my best. Now, why don't you go to the living room and watch a bit of telly? I'll clean up in here, okay.”

 

“But breakfast... it's ruined!” said Alex, again starting to tear up. She had worked so hard on it.

 

Matt silenced her with a light kiss on the lips. “Don't worry. I'll take care of it.”

 

Matt helped her to the sofa in the living room and made sure she was comfortable. He went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea for her and then returned to clean up. 

 

Alex sipped at the tea, settling in the sofa, letting the mindless chatter of daytime telly pour over her. She closed her eyes and thought. What had just happened there? It was ridiculous how absolutely mad she had become over something as small as a broken glass. Luckily there was Matt...Matt.... The poor dear had to endure an old crazy woman's rantings. He was just too sweet to stop her. And then he had to clean up her mess. What was she putting this boy through? It was all well and good for a quick shag here and there. The flirtation was lovely and made her feel alive and wanted, but really. What had she to offer him? A double divorcée with the best of her career (and prime childbearing years!) past her. A single woman with a child to boot. Two countries to commute to.... No. Daisy was right. She had just taken it too far... Matt needed to be with someone closer in age to her.. No, he _deserved_ someone younger. He cannot be with her. 

 

-*-

 

An hour later, the kitchen was clean and Matt had returned from the bakery down the street with a paper bag laden with scones, Devonshire cream, and artisan jam. Cheerfully, he let himself in and called out to the living room. “Alex, I hope you haven’t been doing more than lounging and watching telly. I've got loads of food here to fill you up.”

 

Matt didn't wait for a response but busied himself setting up the breakfast on a tray, all the while whistling to himself. When the tea was ready, he placed the pot on the tray and walked (very, very carefully) with it and set it on the coffee table before Alex. “There you go, Kingston! Breakfast fit for a Queen.” His lips turned up in a smile.

 

“Thank you, Sweetie,” replied Alex flatly, her voice devoid of her usual playfulness. She seemed more interested in looking at her fingers fiddling with the cloth of her skirt.

 

Matt knew something was up; Alex wouldn't even look him in the eyes. Silence filled the room.

 

“Alex?” asked Matt, worriedly. “What's wrong? You're scaring me. Are you in pain?” He knelt before her, taking her small hands in his.

 

Alex shook her head and pressed her eyes shut.

 

“Alex. You're trembling. Please tell me what's wrong.” He squeezed her hands, worry creased his face. 

 

“Matt,” she began in a soft voice, so soft that he had to strain to hear it. She swallowed audibly. “Matt, I-I think you should go.”

 

“Go?” said Matt, a little confused. “Go where?”

 

Alex shook her head again. “No. Just go. Go home, Matt...” she paused to collect her thoughts, then continued. “You've been... wonderful to me. Helping me out... Taking care of me, and I'm grateful for that... but it has to stop.” She finally looked him straight in the eyes. “You have to go. You cannot be here anymore.”

 

“What?” Matt felt more than a little spun around. They were happy last night. This morning's incident was a minor setback. Yes, she had been upset but he cleaned up and left. He had just been getting them food and then all of a sudden she's telling him to _leave?_ “What the hell does that mean?” he asked, a slight note of anger in his voice. He thought that they were past that, that he had covered it all last night. This was unbelievable.

 

Alex glared at him. “It means that you have to go home... and be with your friends. Go out and date lots of beautiful young women, and have fun, you idiot! Not hang about a middle-aged invalid old enough to be your mother!!” yelled Alex at last, her misery and pain evident in her voice. “You are too young to be stuck with someone like me.”

 

“You don't really believe that.”

 

“Yes, I do. I'm too old for you. Go and date someone your age. You'll be happier that way and better off! 

 

“What? That's the stupidest thing anyone has ever said to me, and if you believe that, you're stupid too!” Matt yelled back, incensed that she was fine with dismissing him like some servant or worse yet, an overgrown dog. 

 

“I beg your pardon! Did you just call me stupid?” Alex couldn't keep the shock off of her face. Never before had anyone called _her_ stupid.

 

“Yes, yes, I did. Because what you said is bullshit, Alex.” Matt stood and paced the room, running his hand through his hair several times in an effort to calm down. Then he took several deep breaths and sat on the couch beside Alex, taking her hand in his. He kissed it, then spoke in a gentle but even tone. “I don't know why you think you don't deserve love. Because that's what I'm offering here. Not mere sex or lust. Something more than that. Making an issue of our ages cheapens it.”

 

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Matt raised his hand. “No, please, let me have my say.”

 

At her nod, Matt continued. “You talk about me being stuck, about needing to be with my peers. But have you considered my feelings about this? You must be blind or at least pretending to be. I love you, Alex, and I think that you feel the same about me. I don't care about anything else. They all don't matter. YOU matter to me, the rest can all go hang.”

 

Matt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I want to be with you, Alex. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up and the last one you see when you go to sleep. I want to be there when you cry. I want to be there when you laugh. I want you, Alex, in my life... And if you don't want me because I'm an asshole or a clumsy jerk who will amount to nothing, I will understand that. I'll even accept that. But not to want to be with me because of what people might say or the gap in our ages... well that, I cannot and will not accept.... So you'll have to come up with a bigger excuse than that because I'm not leaving.”

 

Alex did not speak for an entire minute after he spoke Matt's heart dropped. _She really doesn't want me and can't find a way to say it._ Heartsick he stood, and because he needed to hear it, said, “Tell me that you don't want me.”

 

Her eyes wet with unshed tears, Alex said in a quiet, hesitant voice. “Matt, I do... want you. I'm … scared. I'm scared to be in love again and get hurt again. I don’t want to be tossed away like yesterday's garbage after one week or one month. I don't think I would be able to handle it.” Tears streaked down her cheeks.

 

Matt cupped the side of her face and drew her in for a long kiss. “No, Alex. I love you. I love you. I love you,” he repeated. “I'll say it over and over again until you know it. I love you. I'm in for the long haul.. Please let us have a chance because I love you.” He kissed her tears away until they stopped. 

 

“Yes,” replied Alex in a barely audible voice, and then a little more strongly. “Yes, Matt. I'll give us a try.”

 

Matt closed the gap between them and kissed her thoroughly. His heart soared. It was not a commitment to anything on her part but it was way better than the rejection that he was steeling himself for. He knew that he would have to work hard to earn her trust and convince her that he was there for the long haul, but she was worth it.

 

~*~ 

 

They spent the rest of the day snuggled together. They talked a lot, watched a bit of telly (nothing good except for a Doctor Who series 5 rerun that they gave a running commentary on), and ate whenever they got hungry.

 

At around eight, Arthur and Karen came for dinner bearing Indian Takeout. Alex and Matt did not even have to tell them. They guessed easily from the long looks and the frequent touching between Matt and Alex. 

 

Needless to say, Arthur and Karen were well pleased. The former congratulated them in his usual bland tone and then ribbed Matt about taking an era to let Alex know how he felt. The latter squealed so loudly that Alex was certain that she was going to go deaf.

 

“I can't help it. My daughter is seeing my bestfriend!” said Karen, excitedly. “Hey, Smithdawg, you'd better take care of my daugther or you'll be sorry.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes at Karen's theatrics. “Yes, _mother_ ,” he retorted cheekily.

 

“Oi!” Karen glared at him. “You cannot call me that. You aren't married.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Or _are_ you getting married? Was that a hint?”

 

“Oh, shut up, Kazza. You're being nosy. Let the kids have their fun, eh?” interrupted Arthur. “I'm sure we'll be the first to know either way. Plus, the Chicken Tikka is getting cold. You know I don't like cold chicken.”

 

“Fine, fine,” said Karen. “He gets so grumpy in his old age, this one. C'mon, let's eat then.”

 

The foursome enjoyed dinner over a few bottles of wine. By the time Karen and Arthur left, Alex was in a better mood. All traces of the morning's upheaval were erased.

 

~*~

 

Once again, Matt dutifully helped Alex have a bath in the tub. This time, however, he excused himself “for a few minutes or so to fix my plans,” much to Alex's disappointment. She wanted a repeat of last night's activities, but Matt seemed keen to make his phone calls, saying that he'd be back to help her out. 

Alex tried not to pout. It would be ungrateful for her to do so. She knew that even cleaning herself was quite a task. If Matt weren't here, she probably would end up having lots of sponge baths until her cast came off. Either that or hire an evening nurse to help her. It was something that she did not look forward to. After all, Matt couldn't put his life on hold for her. He had a long planned two week trip to Bali the next day, and if there were someone who definitely deserved a vacation, it was him.

 

Alex soaked in the tub and tried to relax, as much as one could with a cast propped up on one side. Giving in to her insecurities was not an option so she decided to get on with the bath, scrubbing herself with the soapy face cloth. _After all, if Matt were going away, might as well make best use of the time, and not act like a spoiled child not getting her way_ , she berated herself silently. A quick shampoo and a rinse later, she was done and pulled the plug out of the tub, hoping that Matt would come and hand her a towel. Oh, she could reach for it, but it wouldn't be easy or pleasant. _Then, again, I might as well get used to it._ Finally as she resigned herself to trying for it, Matt entered the steamy room. 

 

“All done?” he asked with a smile, and handed her one of the fluffy towels. 

 

“Thank you, Matt,” said Alex, drying herself as best as she could while still seated in the tub. “Did you get to do everything you needed?”

 

“Yes, yes. All done and out of the way,” he replied, taking another towel and wrapping her with it. “Ready?”

 

At her nod, he picked her up and carried her to her bed, and deposited her onto yet another large towel. 

 

“Goodness, Matt, how many towels do I need before I can get dressed?” said Alex, surprised. She had expected him to place her on the loo and help her dress, not bring her naked onto her bad.

 

Matt smiled cheekily. “Who said you needed to get dressed?”

 

“I suppose you don't think I need to wear anything to sleep now,” said Alex, eyebrow raised. What was he getting at? Didn't he need to go pack or something? Plus, she had to return to work the following day. Production on “Oedipus Rex” had been delayed long enough and hers was the last scene before the movie went to post-production. “It will be a very interesting view for the person who is going to ring the doorbell tomorrow morning to take me to work.”

 

A mischievous grin split Matt's face. “Well... I'm not going to complain, but I don't think that I'm going to have to ring the bell.... unless that's something you really _like_.” 

 

Alex sighed. Matt was sweet, flirting with her before bed and all but seriously, he needed to get a move on. And, she needed her nightie. “Matt, I know what you are trying to do, but don't you have packing to do?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You don't have packing to do. What, are you just going to buy everything in Bali?”

 

Her face was so adorably confused that Matt couldn't resist but kiss her soundly on the lips. “No... I'm not... I'm not... going to Bali,” he whispered between kisses. (Because once you start kissing Alex, you just can't stop.) 

 

“What?” her voice was breathy as she responded to his kisses. Kisses which now were moving down her nape, soft licking and sucking. Slowly, leisurely as if Matt wanted to make sure every inch of her was his.

 

“Staying with you, my Alex,” Matt said as his mouth dipped lower to circle a rosy nipple. Around and round he licked and gently sucked and then licked again. 

 

Alex moaned. “Ohhhh.”

 

Matt smiled into her skin. “I guess you don't mind.”

 

“No,” she breathed and pulled his head back to her breast, one of her hands reaching down to find her clit in time with his tongue circling down.

 

Not one to leave a job half done, Matt switched to the other nipple and also slowly circled and licked and sucked that nipple. His hand moved down to Alex's slit. “You're so wet and ready.”

 

Matt's long fingers teased her opening, moving up and down, dipping inside only by the tips and once again teased the opening. 

 

“Maaattt,” whined Alex, moving her hips up and down. She was close. She was so close. 

 

Matt took pity on Alex and pushed one long finger into her and then two and a third, pumping harder as Alex's moans grew to screams of pleasure. Her whole body tensed and she was pushed over the edge. Matt felt her tighten rhythmically on his fingers as she climaxed.

 

Matt waited until her breathing slowed until he pulled his fingers from her body and licked them before coming up to kiss Alex on the mouth. “Hello, gorgeous. You are so beautiful. I love you.” 

 

Alex kissed him back passionately, pressing against him. She could feel him large and hard against her. Shamelessly, she rubbed herself on him, getting a groan in response. “Your turn, sweetie. But I need your help. You have me at a disadvantage.”

 

“Tell me what to do,” said Matt, his eyes mirrored her desire.

 

“Take off your shirt and slowly,” said Alex, huskily.

 

Matt smiled. “You want me to do a strip tease.”

 

Alex shrugged. “Of a sort. But you have to be close to me. Because I want to lick you like a lollipop.”

 

“I see.” Matt brought himself close enough to Alex that a slight movement on her part would have them touch, then he knelt. Slowly, Matt pulled the hem of his shirt up, inch by inch. Alex closed the gap and licked and kissed him as skin was exposed. Matt groaned some more, feeling himself harden even further. He knew he wouldn't last. He couldn't possibly, not after last night when he didn't get a chance to handle matters.

 

“Jeans, off please.” Alex had already unbuttoned the first button and was slowly pulling down the zip, exposing hipbones. “You are such a beautiful man.” She said, laving the hipbone area while reaching for his cock, heavy, hard, and oh so large.

 

Matt couldn't help it. He thrust into her hand. “Aa-lex,” he groaned again. 

 

The purple tip of his cock was weeping with precum and Alex licked it off, engulfing the head with her mouth. She sucked and again Matt thrust. She took more and more of him into her mouth, her tongue moving in conjunction with her mouth. She sucked hard. 

 

“Stop! Alex, please stop,” said Matt, panting. “I want to come in you.” 

 

Acquiescing, she opened her legs wide to accept him. She had wanted this since last night.

 

Matt needed no more invitation. In one hard thrust, he sheathed himself completely in her, stretching her. She moaned in pleasure.

 

He pulled out almost all the way and thrust again a few times. Each thrust make Alex moan louder.

 

“Alex, I can't.”

 

“Then don't. I want you hard and fast. Please.”

 

At that, Matt slammed himself in Alex, her cries heady in his ears. The rhythm was punishing but both of them wanted it that way. Faster and faster and harder and harder until Alex climaxed, squeezing his cock hard and pushing him over the edge. He came with a shout.

 

When it was done, he pulled out and held Alex as he kissed her tenderly. “I love you, Alex.”

 

Alex was silent and then, “I love you, Matt.”

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Alex dressed in clothes that she could easily change out of for her scenes while Matt got the car ready, putting the wheelchair in the boot. Alex would not be able to walk from the parking lots to the studio proper in her crutches. With Matt's assistance, Alex managed to show up for work right at her call time.

 

Alex did a quick rehearsal of Jocasta's final scene. For the purpose of the movie, this was given more dialogue and time than had been originally written. The scene called for Jocasta to have a long extended monologue about not wanting Oedipus to know the truth because she loves him and doesn't want him to suffer. At the end of the monologue, Jocasta kills herself to prevent Oedipus more anguish. 

 

Originally, Alex was supposed to pace the room and throw things about in a rage. Her physical limitations made it impossible so she was moved to the bed where instead of throwing things, she ripped sheets and pillows with the knife that she was to use later. 

The filming took all day and part of the evening. By the end, Alex was completely exhausted by the emotional and physical demands needed of her. 

 

Long after the director had called “cut and wrap,” Alex was still crying on the bed. Matt had to climb on the bed and hold her until she calmed and then helped her dress and go home. 

 

It took only moments after her head hit the pillow that Alex fell into a deep sleep. The filming, though tiring, was cathartic and Alex admitted later that she had felt better afterward.

 

~*~ 

 

True to his word, Matt stayed close to Alex, forgoing his trip. (“I'd much rather be with you here than splashing under the sun, drinking tropical drinks and being ogled by many,” he had said. Alex rolled her eyes in reply, knowing that she would not be able to change his mind.)

 

 When Alex needed a prescription picked up, Matt got it. When she needed her clothes laundered, Matt washed and folded them (“Never mind that they were now pink instead of white. It's the thought that counts,” Alex had said fondly, inwardly thinking that she would have to find another way to clean her clothes. 

 

Of food and sex, there were lots. Sometimes at the same time. (Kinky buggers)

 

 

Weeks later, the Alex's cast was off and her leg was deemed to have healed rather well.

 

In celebration, as they had a little time left before Doctor Who ramped up in earnest, Matt and Alex took a quiet mini-vacation in Greece. The inevitable beach photos made the rounds of the tabloids and the press but were paid little heed. Their “coming out” as a couple turned out to be not such a big deal. It had been overshadowed by the latest Royal Scandal: “Prince Harry Knocks up Two American Hookers, EACH WITH TWINS!!!!”

 


	12. Epilogue

A year later, Moffat resumed his dormant Twitter account with the Tweet: “Might need a second take on The Wedding of River Song!” 

 When asked about it by the press at the premiere of the film “Oedipus Rex,” Alex shared a quick look with Matt and then smiled and said, “Spoilers,” before sashaying off. 

 


End file.
